Better Late than Never
by I.F.T.S
Summary: Pitch never tried to defeat the Guardians, so Jack was never chosen by Man in Moon to join them. Set 300 years after the time of movie; Jack's 600 years old and the most powerful non-Guardian spirit in the world. So when Pitch finally DOES decide to take over the world, will Jack help or turn his back on the Big Four like they did so many times to him?
1. Saving the Pole (prologue)

**Okay, this is JUST and EXPERIMENT (I also kinda have writer's block...you should go read _Kindred Spirit_ after this). If I receive a bunch of love I'll continue (actually I'll add on to it whether anyone likes it or not), but please let me know how you feel about it! This is only a sort of prologue; the actual story I want to write like this takes place three hundred years after the movie(which didn't happen in this AU).  
You know, this is ****_really_**** long...maybe I should've cut it down... Anyway, enjoy(or not)! BTW, pictures of the landscape/original workshop can be found at the RotG wikia on the _North's workshop_ page. Just look for outside views of the place; you'll find it.  
Update 4/15/13: Fixed some stuff that was bothering me; sorry for those of you that thought it was a new chapter (which I plan on updating soon).**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The London sky is historically clear, allowing the people below to witness a rare and beautiful sunset. Though many are glued to the glass-screens and paying more attention to the forecast for tomorrow than admiring Mother Nature's current spectacle. But one figure stands well away from the gathered crowd; tattered blue hood of a worn sweater pulled up to shadow his features. The loner's hands lie folded in the pocket, ironically trying to keep them warm even though his feet are bare.

Suddenly bored, he turns sharply to leave but pauses as the wind carries a tid-bit of the meteorologist's prediction to his hidden ears.

"…expect the temperature to drop a few degrees overnight; cloud cover moving in and staying for a cup of midnight tea but not long enough to drop anything more than a dusting across the city. As for the morning commute…"

"Dusting?!" a voice calls from the depths of the blue cloth. The people around him ignore the indignant cry, drifting away now that they have what they need. The irked being storms up to the glass, the air around him sinking to just below the freezing mark.

"You think that I'm going to just give you a flurry now and _move on?_" Infuriated sapphire eyes glare at the machinery and frost erupts from the place he pokes the screen. "I'll show you a _dusting_," he growls before jumping into the air and rocketing to hover miles above the bustling European city. The force of propelling himself against gravity rips the hood back, revealing snow white hair and skin too pale to be warm and alive.

Checking on the position of the storm he'd prepared earlier, Jack closes his eyes and searches for his inner cold. Building it up, he calls upon Wind to roll the clouds in. His friend, sensing his anger, begins to push the gray mass too fast. But Jack stops it, telling Wind to follow the silly mortal's prediction; that this way they'll be even _more_ surprised when Jack proves them wrong.

Wind happily complies, loving how smart its Jackie Boy is. So Wind lazily blows on the little storm, moving it slowly across the northern Atlantic Ocean. It isn't until just past midnight that Jack deems the placement perfect and slips inside the clouds he personally made hours ago. Still charging up his inner freezing, he draws the extra water in the atmosphere around him into the cloud; weighing it down even more.

The vapor Jack's floating in darkens considerably; nearly turning black. A satisfied smile creeps onto his face, and he sinks out of the condensed fog. Flying just underneath it, he releases just enough of his cold to coat the entire underbelly of the storm, which is so laded with moisture that a few stray snowflakes start to fall.

"Ah ah ahh," he chides gently as he sends them back into the cloud. "Not yet, be patient."

The climate drops another few degrees, and Jack finds it becoming difficult to hold back the mini-blizzard he's created. Maybe he _should've _brought his staff…

_No!_ he scolds himself. After six hundred years, he doesn't need his staff for _everything_, just the big stuff. Making frost, flying, and directing snow storms he can do _just_ fine on his own.

But this is a _big_ flurry…

_And I should be able to control it without assistance,_ he tells himself. _Besides, it's too late to fetch it now._

More precipitation tries to sneak past him, and he pushes it back again.

"Almost there, just hang on for a couple more minutes," he soothes, trying to pacify the antsy storm. But it doesn't _want_ to wait. It wants to let _go_; to rid itself of these heavy but beautiful flakes of ice. Jack dashes to the east side of the city, shaking with the strain of controlling the monster and with excitement.

Turning to face west, he gathers Wind behind him and murmurs one word:

"Now."

Diving at an angle, he streaks to where the full moon's beginning to set; fully releasing his chilling force as he whips through the city. Wind screams how fun this is in his ears as snowflakes plunge out of the sky with him. Jack whoops in success as most of the humans out at this early morning hour scurry to find cover or protect their faces.

"_Does thirteen inches sound like a dusting to you?_" he shouts, happily buzzing around and directing random flakes. "_This_ should teach you not to predict _Jack Frost!_"

* * *

**North Pole, many hours earlier**

Symphonic music blasts from hidden speakers and the big man himself hums along, large hands delicately carving a gigantic block of ice into something he imagined minutes before. Pushing away from the desk, he nearly runs over several elves, which reminds him—

"Vhere are my cookies?" he shouts, and multiple bells jingling paints a very pleasant picture in his mind, drawing a chuckle deep from his belly. Which should be full of sweets…

A plate of his favorites is produced in front of his face, with a few appearing to be gnawed on. Elves are easy to find, not very smart, but nonetheless good little workers. At least, that's what he tells them.

Picking one up that looks relatively intact, he's just about to shove the baked dough in his mouth when the ground—no, the _workshop_—shudders; and a very not-good sounding crack resounds through the tense air. A waiting-silence fills the atmosphere after words, and North quickly stands, grabbing his twin sabers and flinging his door open. He automatically heads for the Globe Room, because _all_ bad things seem to happen there.

Stepping over (and on) the gathered elves, he shoves aside an idle yeti to get to the control panel.

…And nothing is wrong. No lights area rapidly extinguishing, Manny isn't demanding his attention, everything is…normal. Well, as normal as a magical workshop full of mythical creatures can be.

But then the shaking resumes, and more than one deafening crash follows.

"Vhat is going on?" North shouts, not liking this invisible enemy. He looks to his chief yeti, who shrugs and gargles something in his home tongue.

"Somevon find out vhat is wrong!" he commands; another sickening crack accompanying his raised voice. An idea suddenly blasting through his brain, he rushes to the windows and peers out.

"By ze Moon…" he murmurs; blue eyes wide as he watches another chunk of ice fall away from his workshop and shatter loudly in the fog below. "Hit the Light!" he orders the gray yeti, who pulls the mahogany handle up before pressing it down. The aurora boreal arc across the sky, spreading out so to be seen for miles around and effectively crying for help.

**North Pole, twenty minutes later**

"You, make sure zhat is secure!" North cries, the sword in his right hand whistling over the heads of the frantic elves. Idly, he imagines how he—and more specifically _they_—would live if they were normal height…

He'd have to paint his _whole_ _workshop_ red.

"Oi, North!" a thick Australian accent calls, and a six foot (seven counting the ears) gray rabbit dashes around a pair of yetis carrying magically enhanced beams out the door. "What in bloody hell's going on 'ere? I nearly fell through the ice on me way up!"

North's lips twitch; and he turns to face his friendly rival.

"Bunny, I vish I knew," the Russian replies, stepping forward so he's not having to shout over the commotion.

"Well if ya don't know, why'd ya call us in?"

"Seriously North; not all of us have days—no, _weeks_—off," a musically feminine voice agrees, and the owner flits into view; a blue-green cloud of her miniatures floating around her. "Am I right Sandy?" she continues as the golden man drops down, disintegrating his jet back into grains of sand. He nods in her direction, the forms a picture of cracking ice above his head with a question mark next to it.

"Yes Sandy, I know about ze ice," North says, leading the way back to the Globe Room. "But vhat I don't know is _vhy_ it is melting."

"Well that's obvious," the Easter Bunny snorts. "It's too warm. That's what ice does when it's too hot." And under his breath, he mutters, "And good riddance."

"But zis is _North Pole_! It does not get _varm_!"

"Well, apparently it is," Tooth points out, hovering by the window and watching as the workers try to keep more ice from plunging down the chasm. From her view, she can distantly see patches of water shifting under its thin frozen form. "What'll you do if this keeps up? Christmas is too close for you to move anywhere."

"Zhat is vhy I called you here!" the red man cries. "I need your help to keep Workshop stable until after holiday."

"Believe me when I say this," Bunny says as the building groans and shudders. "One architect t'another; this isn't going to last another _month_, let alone 'till Christmas."

North sighs, head dropping. "I thought same thing. But vhat can I do; Christmas is right around corner, I can not disappoint ze children."

Toothiana drifts forward and places a dainty hand on the big man's shoulder, smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, right g—"

Sandy suddenly jumps into the air, mouth open in a silent cry of happiness. Bright gold eyes locked on hopeful blue ones; he makes a sand model of a boy in a tattered jacket and even more worn pants above his head. He holds a thin staff with a crook at the top in his left hand, and a ball of some sorts in the other. The hood is pulled up to hide his eyes, but a mischievous smile can be seen painting his youthful face. Tooth gasps in recognition, violet eyes lighting up with desire.

"Jack Frost," Bunny spits the name out, glaring at the representation. "'Ow did I know you'd think 'o him?"

"Of course!" North shouts, smacking his head. "Vhy did I not think of zis? Ve must find ze boy!"

"Are ya sure there isn'a different winter spirit?" Bunny calls after the gift-giver, who had thrown open his doors and is making his way to the sleigh room. "Like maybe Old Man Winter? He's around, ain't he?"

"Jack Frost _is_ Old Man Winter," Tooth says joyously, darting after North.

Bunny's shoulders sag, and he hops despondently after Sandman. "This day can't get any worse."

"I vouldn't be so sure, Bunny," Nicolas shouts, climbing into his machine. "Last I heard; Jack vas dumping snow on London and heading to Antarctica."

"_Great_," the rabbit groans. "I'll check London, you go 'head with Antarctica."

"You're not taking the sleigh?" Tooth asks, sitting patiently in the back.

Bunny stares meaningfully at the fairy. "If I'm goin' to _that _frozen wasteland, I'll be takin' my own transportation."

Tooth frowns as he disappears down one of his tunnels.

"What's with him?" she asks, and Sandy shrugs as North bursts out laughing.

* * *

**Antarctica****, Present Hour**

Jack spirals through the air down to his icy home; still laughing about his prank in London. Wind sings along with him, enjoying the happiness it gets to share with its Boy. Bare feet touching down, he sighs in pleasure as the cold embraces him, telling him everything. Connecting with the ice; divulging into its secrets had taken only a bit of practice, he'd mastered the art of sensing things through his frozen art in only half a century. Practically the blink of an eye.

A bit of melting in the south quarter, curse Global Warming; it's been making his job _so_ much harder. His staff is still where he buried it, though a very large person is wandering through his wonderland right over top of it—

Wait, wait, wait; hold up. Who the _hell_ is in _his_ domain right now?

The ice tells him whoever it is, he isn't human.

_Another spirit._ Jack frowns. He hasn't played any particular joke on a fellow spirit in at least twenty years (actually, it's probably thirteen, but who's counting?), but one may have gotten caught in his gags with the humans…

Smiling devilishly, he whispers to Wind, "It seems our fun isn't over yet."

Wind dances around him, tugging at his clothes as Jack calls to the clouds overhead that are already pregnant with the conditions needed for a blizzard. Telling them to release, he watches in satisfaction as a solid wall of gray barrels his way.

_I just love a good snow storm,_ he sighs as the white-out envelopes him. Moving through it without hesitation, he easily finds the floundering spirit that had so fool heartedly wandered into _his_ territory.

Not even looking at the intruder, he calls up the snow beneath the interloper's feet and wraps it all the way up to his knees, effectively trapping him in place. A frightened shriek echoes suddenly, and Jack backs a step away. Isn't the being he just caught a male?

A second pressure soon lands on the snow, and Jack nods absently. Two spirits; one a flier and one a walker. The rapidly falling snow must be weighing down the other's wings. Good thing he decided this snow should be wet; dry snow would've just fallen off rather than clump.

Wind draws his attention elsewhere, pointing out that a portion of the air isn't being blessed with his flakes of art. Not even Wind can get inside.

"Well, what is it?" Jack asks, frowning again. _Three_ immortal beings, here, at one time? Impossible. Coincidences like that just _don't_ happen; not to him.

Focusing on the area that Wind is talking about, he sharpens the snow, turning it into sleet. Pounding against the strangely resilient floating box on all sides, it doesn't take long for the shield to be dropped.

Moving quicker than the lightning he sometimes plays with, he darts up to the creature with a ready-made blade of clear ice. Pressing the knife to his victim's throat, he clears the immediate air between them to get a look at the face of the soon-to-be-maimed spirit.

Wide gold eyes set into a round, tan face peer back, and snow clings to the five points of gold that the immortal's hair's been styled into. A flag made of sand waves above his head; obviously a sign of peace.

Jack blinks, unable to believe what he sees. There has _got_ to be a misunderstanding…

"Sandman?" he asks slowly, uncertainty laced in his voice. But the weapon does not waver, staying solidly against the killing point.

A war cry echoes to his right, and a blue blur speeds the pair's way. Twitching the hand not holding the dream maker hostage, he flings a wave of innocent-looking snow at the attacker. The two forces collide, and the snow encompasses the petite figure, pinning her limbs to her side. With a screech of fury, she collapses to the ground.

"_Tooth_?" Jack is quickly realizing this _wasn't _the best way to deal with these intruders, but they _are _trespassing. Absentmindedly stomping his foot to freeze some animal running around below the ice, he drags Sandy back to where the first spirit was caught; though he already knows who's going to be there.

"Good m-morning Jack!" North tries to smile through his snow-beard. "I hope ve are not interrupting."

Jack does not return the happy facial expression; instead he releases his captive and impatiently waves away the storm.

"Why are you all here? I haven't done anything to bother you lately," he says, eyes flickering between the three Guardians while twirling his switchblade naturally between his fingers.

North shakes out his clothes as Sandy brushes off Tooth. "Vell," the Russian says, pulling his feet free. "You see, ze N—"

"Where's Bunny?" Tooth cuts in, back to hovering in the sky. "He should be back from checking on London now…"

"Oops," Jack utters before flicking his wrist and opening a hole in the ice. A gray mass darts out before it closes, crouching a few feet away and shivering violently.

"What in bloody hell did ya do that for?" the freezing Pooka cries, emerald eyes glaring at the winter elemental. "I could'a _died_!"

Jack rolls his eyes. "What do you want; before I decide this snow needs replenishing."

The three higher spirits glance to the man in red, and he shuffles his feet.

"Ve need your help Jack," he says solemnly. "Ze North Pole is melting."

Jack stares at him for a full minute before doubling over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bunny growls. "This isn'a some joke, we're tellin' the truth."

"I just think it's hilarious that you guys came all the way here to tell me something I already know!" Jack gasps, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as freezing rain leaks out of them.

"Wait, you _know?_" Tooth asks, flitting closer.

"Of course I do!" Jack replies indignantly. "I _am_ Winter personified."

"How long?" North cuts in, frowning deeply.

Jack shrugs. "Eh, it's been awhile now…but it _really_ started disappearing about a century ago—"

"That's a hundred years!" Bunny cries. "Why didn'ya fix it sooner?!"

"_Fix it sooner?_" Jack repeats, the air around him plummeting. "Because of _me_ it's _still there!_ If I'd have left it alone it would've melted completely _forty years ago_!"

"Then vhy is it still melting now?" North butts in again.

Jack sighs explosively, pacing away and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because there's only so much I can do from a distance," he finally answers.

"A distance? Vhy be far avay if you need to be close?" the ex-thief continues, confusion plain on his features.

The white-haired teen before him clenches his teeth. "I _can't_ get near it with your freaking _yetis_ in the way! Trust me, I've tried!"

Enlightenment crosses the faces of all those present.

"Ahh," Tooth sighs. "They keep chasing you out, huh?"

Jack throws his head back to stare at the milky sky. "I'm talking to a bunch of idiots."

North smiles. "Vell then, problem solved! You come to Pole, fix ice, and no chasing by yetis!"

The big man turns back to his sleigh, oblivious that Jack has stayed put.

"I can't."

But that stops him, and he whirls around in confusion.

"Vhat?"

"I…can't," Jack enunciates slowly.

Bunny snorts. "Huh, I guess dropping a _foot_ 'a snow in London really took it out of ya."

Jack smiles, sighing as memories float back. "Yeah, that was fun… But no! That's not what I meant!" he adds vehemently. "I _mean_ that I could go with you and piece everything back together, but in like six hundred years or something it'll just melt all over again. And you'll find me again; I'll fix it again but then it'll erode quicker, and quicker, and every time I replace it the ice will be weaker until I can't do anything."

"Antarctica looks fine to me," North points out.

"That's cause I'm _always_ here!" Jack exclaims, throwing his arms out. "I'm _always_ nearby to stop the melting; to keep the ice perfect! To keep the Pole like that I'd need…I'd need…." He tries to find the perfect word, but fails.

"Unlimited access?" Tooth supplies.

"Yes!" he points at her before turning back to North. "I'd need unlimited access at the Pole to keep it in pristine condition."

The Russian shrugs. "Done."

Jack starts. "Done? That's it? No negotiating time periods; no _anything_? You're not going to fight me on this?"

Another shrug. "You know vhat's best for vinter, you said yourself. But you _think _of breaking in—"

Jack waves his hand. "That got old three hundred years ago; now there's no fun in it."

North continues to glare suspiciously, but nonetheless climbs into his sleigh anyway. "Are you coming?" he asks as he realizes the youth has turned his back on the machine.

"Nah," he calls over his shoulder, slamming his foot down and catching his staff one-handedly as it shoots out of the ice. "I think I'll fly. Besides, I got a delivery to make; India's in dire need of my presents."

Tooth giggles at the allusion, and North huffs. "Just don't be late!"

Jack smiles darkly. "Don't worry old man, I'll make my drop-off and _still_ beat you there." With that, the spirit leaps into the air; rocketing away with only a blast of frigid air in his wake.

"Cocky bastard," Bunny mutters, climbing in beside Sandy. "I'll ride this thing just to prove 'im wrong."

North smiles back at him, flicking the reins and laughing as his frienemy clutches the seat for dear life.

* * *

**The North Pole, a few minutes later**

The sleigh touches down on the ice, water spraying up as the feet slip along the surface. The glacier behind them cracks, but instantly repairs itself to the wondrous eyes of the passengers.

"Geez North, did you go around a flight path or something?" Jack asks, startling the big man as he leaps onto the control panel of the machine. "I've been waiting for _hours._"

"Jack….I—can't see vhere…I'm going!" North gets out, trying to control the skidding transportation device. The elemental only shrugs, leaning over and dragging the crook of his staff along the slush. The reindeer's hooves suddenly receive better traction and the wild motions of the vehicle stop.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Jack hops off, landing lightly and waiting impatiently for the Guardians to clamor down. Bunny takes one look at the mixture of water and ice below and decides to stay in the sleigh.

"How much damage?" North asks a passing yeti, who grumbles a short sentence before moving on. "More ice has fallen but—" he stops as he notices that Jack isn't listening; instead standing perfectly still with his eyes closed. The temperature drops and the boy frowns.

"It's worse than I thought," he murmurs, stepping towards the ledge of the glacier that overlooks the mass of buildings that make up the workshop. "You do know that all the ice supporting this place has vanished? The only things keeping these hunks of wood from sleeping with the fishes are all the believers you've got."

North pales considerably, fear for once wining out over determination.

"It _is_ fixable…right?" Tooth asks, hovering closer.

Jack snorts. "Duh. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

The fairy frowns slightly, but forces herself to perk up and comfort her friend. "See, he can mend it."

"How much breakable stuff do you have in there?" Jack asks suddenly.

"Everything," Nicolas replies immediately. "Vhy?"

"Never mind. Are all your people out?"

"Yes."

Jack nods, eyes flickering across the bland landscape. "Can you gather them over there?" He asks, waving to a relatively thick area of glacier material near the sleigh.

"Yes…but vhy?"

"I need them out of my way. You _do _like having workers, right?"

His answer comes as bellowed orders to group. It takes a few minutes for the fantasy beings to comply; time Jack spends doing a quick fly around the area of the grand palace and the ice mountains surrounding it.

"Anything you want changed?" he asks once he returns, letting the wind hold him rather than land.

North shakes his head. "I just vant zee ground to stop zee shaking."

Jack cocks an eyebrow. "You sure? Now's your time to ask for some renovations…"

"No. Just fix problem."

Jack shrugs, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Just asking."

Before any other comments can be muttered or exchanged, he shoots off to hover between the deteriorating buildings and the people gathered on the iceberg. His back to the floe, he calls up a pillar of ice just large enough for him to stand upon. Taking a deep breath, he holds it as he places the butt of his staff on the ground; right hand holding the place the crook begins and his left gripping the wood six inches below that.

The wind stills, and the Guardians pause anxiously for something, _anything,_ to happen. Waiting has never been something they're good at; mostly because the suspense kills them.

Jack can feel their stares burning his back, but he ignores it. Blocks everything out and just listens to the ice. Feels the way it moves; bares the weight of the world and gleams in the sunlight. Senses the water far, far below that _should_ be in its solid form, liquid that _wants_ to be cold and hard and beautiful again. He connects his soul to the substance around him, embraces the cold and pictures what the Workshop used to look like. Imagines what it looks like now, and visualizes how to fix it. Goes through every step in his mind, perfecting every miniscule detail and glorifying the entire project.

The Big Four watch in amazement as the air shivers around the spirit before them; crackles with frozen energy tinted with electrifying blue light. Even the elves can feel the ice respond to his call; abandoning itself to his capable power.

And just when things seem incapable of getting better, Jack moves.

Slowly lifting his staff off the earth, he holds it for a second before slamming it down with such force that his staff plunges three inches into the ice. Wind screams suddenly, not entirely drowning out the sound of splintering crystal as it ushers forth a cloud of snow. Everyone is blinded instantly, unable to see two inches from their faces. Wind moans once more before the flash-storm is blown away, revealing the sight the witnesses most want to see.

The Workshop looks as if it was just erected, standing majestically and _soundly_ on a refined icecap. The smaller buildings branching off are covered in the perfect dusting of snow, glinting marvelously in the light of the low-hanging sun. Weak yet lustrous beams from Moon dance off the replaced runway for the sleigh, seeming to approve of finished product.

Jack gently pulls his staff from the pillar, allowing the structure to disappear as he leaps from it to stand with the others. North doesn't take his eyes of the picture-perfect place presented in front of him. Jaw gapping and eyes misting over; he crushes Jack in a hug as soon as his feet touch the ground.

"I take it you like it?" the captured being gasps, struggling for a moment to free himself.

"Like it? It is perfect! Even better than old one!" the Russian exclaims, glancing down at the white-haired teen. "Thank you."

"You think so?" Jack asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Of course!" Toothiana cries, embracing him as well. "I almost wish you could do this to _my_ palace!" Sandy vigorously nods his agreement and even Bunny looks impressed.

Tooth begins to pull away, but notices a slight purple-blue hue lighting Jack's cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just been awhile since I've released that much magic," Jack replies, sighing. "Actually, I feel great; like I—like I can freeze the Pacific!"

Four pairs of eyes flash to his face and he quickly adds, "Which I _won't _do!" And a muttered, "…anytime soon…"

"Vell, vhat are we standing around for! Let us go see vhat you have done!" North exclaims suddenly, bounding into his sleigh and flicking the reins. Sandy and Tooth take their places and Jack hangs near North's head.

"I should probably tell you—" Jack starts to say, but North cuts him off.

"No telling! I vant to see for self!"

Jack shakes his head, drifting back to the seats. "Okay, but I tried to warn you…"

But the reindeer take off then, entering the tunnel that should lead them back to the stables. But as the feet of the sleigh touch the ice, it swings around uncontrollably; hitting the new walls and jarring the old passengers. After a couple of moments, Jack decides that his point's been proven and rights the direction; helping North guide the machine back to the stables.

"Vhat vas _that_?" He asks as he stumbles out of it; a bit dizzy in the head.

"_That_ is a new type of ice I've been working on," Jack informs. "It has fewer ridges and is much slicker than the regular stuff, thus speed is constantly being gained. Figured you'd like something like that."

"Oh."

"Ya could'a warned us!" Bunny cries, claws scrabbling as he tries to find a paw hold.

"I tried. _He_—" points to North "—wouldn't listen!"

"Well, is there anything else we should now about?" Tooth asks, crossing her arms.

Jack thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. That should be it."

"_Should_?" Bunny repeats.

"Hey, don't judge! Have _you_ ever remade something _without_ breaking the crap inside?"

"Hey!" North shouts indignantly; not going to let the 'crap' comment slide. The simple inquiry soon develops into an all-out war with Bunny on Jack's side; agreeing that all North's stuff is 'just as useless as snow', which infuriates the Frost spirit. Both winter beings tag-team it, at one point saying that 'eggs are only for one-time use that rot worse and smell just as bad as teeth when they get old', causing Toothiana to join the fray. Sandy, trying to be the good guy, attempts to gather their scattered concentration.

Let's just say he lost his temper, everybody got a good nap, exploring the newly rebuilt workshop was put off for another day and leave it at that.

**So...that was the end. As I said above, please let me know if you liked it, hated it, or think it's the best thing ever (which ****_would_**** be the best thing ever!)! Love ya!**


	2. About Time (I Took a Nap)

**Okay, I finally figured out how I wanted to write this. Sorry to all of you that have waited all this time; I'll try to be quicker when school lets out at the end of May! Ugh, I'm ****_so_**** excited! Anyway, as I mentioned last chapter, these updates should only be between 1-3 thousand words. I apologize if you liked the super long ones...but I just can't do it. I like leaving you all in suspense too much. Anyway, here she is! Hope you like it as much as the first one! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

**Ireland****, 1 week ago**

Through grass taller than his head a figure dashes, smart enough to run with the wind so not to alert the humans camping nearby of his presence; but dumb enough to think he'll be able to beat the thing nipping on his heels.

Impatiently brushing vibrant red-orange hair out of his sky blue eyes, he again curses whatever lack of his center is causing _this_ to happen to _him_. He's the bloody Leprechaun for crying out loud! Bringer of luck and gold, maker of rainbows; what services can he provide for—

Another dark blur flies past his face, severing a few beard hairs from his cheek. Blinded by a pure animalistic fear to _get the fuck away_, his body releases an unknown burst of energy; pushing him faster than his little legs have ever carried him.

But it isn't enough, and the little man will later wonder if anything he could've done would've saved him from his fate.

A wave of black sand and sinister shadows rises before him, and unable to stop he plows right into it. The dark mass pins his muscular limbs to his side; knocking away his trademark, green top-hat. Valiantly, the unofficial mascot of Ireland continues to struggle, just as stereotypes say.

That is, until _he_ speaks.

"So you're not _just_ lucky, but a fighter too. You'll make an _excellent_ addition, Mr. Leprechaun." The smooth, darkly beautiful voice instantly stills his flailing, sucking away all the captive's hope of escape.

"I'd rathe' die than serve _you_, ya yellow-bellied—"

"Put a pipe in it," the dark lord snaps. "Or rather, how about an arrow…?"

The mythical being's eyes widen, and just as he sucks in the breath to scream pure fear cuts through his suit of green to his heart below. Night flows from the wound, staining his entire body. He spasms once, cerulean eyes darkening to the purest form of shade and once lively facial hair bleeding its color until only a sickly gray remains.

Calling out the poison before it kills the man, the attacker smiles wickedly as the eyes focus sharply; the body rising fluidly and standing at attention like a good little soldier should. Healing the hole in his chest with a flick of his thin wrist, he opens a shadow for them to travel through.

"And last but not least…the embodiment of Winter," he murmurs before disappearing.

* * *

**North Pole, present time**

History seems to be repeating itself as instrumental music blasts from speakers expertly placed around the room as North sings along under his breath. Snatching up a cookie, he swallows before blowing gently on the finished project of a miniature train. Setting it reverently on its tracks, he claps as a child would as it slowly chugs along the pre-made road.

That is, until a giant crash resounds through the busy workshop.

Leaping to his feet, he throws open his window and glances down. He knows the glaciers shouldn't be falling apart; especially since Jack visits every week (though he usually never sees _him_, just the blizzards he leaves). But past experience has warned him that you can never be too careful.

Satisfied that _that_ wasn't the cause for the big _boom,_ he shuts the shutters and turns back to his train…

…Which is just a bunch of melting pebbles of ice on the floor in front of the open doorway.

Scowling at the Yeti in the frame, he starts to go on yet _another_ lecture on knocking before they enter but is cut off as the beast explains that someone's waiting in the globe room. A couple of very _annoyed_ some ones at that…

Dusting off his hands, he allows the worker to lead the way, already knowing who's here but not understanding why.

"A'right North, what'cha worried 'bout this time?" Bunny asks, not even looking up from his egg painting. Toothiana pauses in her instruction-giving long enough to roll her eyes at the jab before immediately returning to directing her minions. Sandy waves an empty glass of eggnog, another pressed to his lips as he tips it back to get the last drop.

"Nothing, actually," the Russian replies, and all other activity stops.

"So you called us here for _nothing?_" Tooth cries, flashing to hover just in front of his face. "You _do_ realize that this time of year more teeth are lost than any other? Children have got so many falling out that most of my fairies are working double shifts!"

"_I _did not call you here."

Bunny snorts. "Oh, an' the lights just 'flickered' on by themselves?"

Nicholas holds up his hands in a movement of innocence. "I am telling you, I did not—"

A beam of moonlight spirals through the skylight, shutting everyone up. It lands on the Guardian emblem, but not with the proper focus of light to open it and reveal the crystal beneath. Shadows instead dance onto its surface: a long-necked aquatic beast, a groundhog, a four-leaf clover, and a snowflake. Suddenly, a dark mass latches onto the water animal, absorbing it and turning it into an even darker substance. The groundhog is next, followed closely by the clover. The evil shadow turns its sights on the snowflake, charging at it with all its power. But the frozen water particle batters it away; meeting it head on in the next attack with a flurry of offensive moves. The scene fades, leaving the Guardians thoroughly confused.

"Uhh…I think I got 'bout half o' that," Bunny says after a moment.

Tooth nods. "The Lock Ness Monster, the Groundhog, the Leprechaun, and Jack; those were the shadows. But the black substance that…changed them, it can't be—!"

"Pitch," North growls, confirming everyone's hidden thoughts. He turns on his heel, striding quickly out of the room. The other three trail behind, wondering what their sort-of-leader plans on doing.

Throwing open his private office doors, he snatches up his sabers and calls for the Yetis to ready the sleigh.

"What're you doing?" Bunny calls, resorting to running on all fours to keep up with the angry myth.

"Is it not obvious? I'm going to help Jack."

Aster stops cold, emerald eyes portraying his shock. "Why? Pitch 'as already got him—"

"No!" North whirls on the Pooka, face set in a stubborn frown. "Pitch _does not_ have Jack! The snowflake, _representing_ Jack, did not fall to him so he is still fighting! And I vill join him!"

Tooth sighs quietly, placing a hand on the big man's shoulder. "But by the time we get there he might already be under Pitch's control."

"Vhy do you not vant to help ze boy!" North says, louder than necessary.

"Why are _you_ so hell-bent on 'elping him?" Bunny retorts.

"I owe Jack _everything!_" North exclaims. "Last Christmas would not have happened if Jack had not saved ze pole! So if I can help him even a little bit, I vill!"

Sandy nods, wholeheartedly agreeing with the Russian. Over his head, the dream maker forms a miniature Pitch with all his new slaves around him. Then, when he adds in Jack, Pitch doubles in size; obviously increasing in power with the winter on his side.

Tooth frowns, not happy with this new development. Finally, with determination burning in her violet eyes, she nods to her friend, agreeing to help as well.

Bunny sighs, but resigns himself over to the fight with a "But don't say I didn'a warn ya!"

North whoops, hopping into his sleigh and shouting to the others to hurry up; back to his jolly old self in the prospect of a brawl.

* * *

**Antarctica****, a few minutes later**

The sky is darker than night; ironic because above the clouds the sun merely circles around, never setting. Only flashes of lightening illuminate the surface of the gigantic glacier continent, and in the moment when sight could be possible it's still not; as blizzards rage across nearly the entire continent.

Biologists and Scientists alike are dumbfounded by the phenomenon, itching to get closer but knowing that will only result in death.

In more ways than they know.

Thunder fills the air, but not from bolts of energy connecting the heavens and earth. Hundreds of Nightmares race across the ice, ignoring their comrade's screams as the ice swallows them. Snow shrapnel kills off hundreds more, but still the Fearlings persist. Finally they scent their target; up in the clouds this time.

As one they leap into the air, sometimes striking their allies as they try to be the one to bring the spirit to their master.

Jack watches with eyes harder than steel. This game had gotten old…how long ago? Two days? Three? He'd lost count; and the sun never leaving just made a difficult problem worse. At least the Nightmares a weaker in daylight; too bad he can't use it.

Summoning Wind, who luckily never needs a break, he waits a moment more before plunging down to meet his enemies. A battle cry ripping from his already raw throat, he slashes through black sand like the air around him. Finding himself in the center of the mass, Jack sends off bolts of pure winter energy. But they seem weaker than last time…

Great. He's losing power. _Just_ what he needs in the midst of war.

Clenching his teeth, he fights his way through the mob and back to open air. Angling downward, he shoots straight down at the ice; Nightmares following. After so many times using this tactic and they _still_ don't get it…

Pressing his arms closer to his body, he pushes Wind to go faster; and it complies. One hundred feet to the ground…fifty…ten…

His nose centimeters from a painful crash, Jack pulls up; a grin lightening his face for a moment as he looks over his shoulder as his attackers go splat. Only a few dozen remain of the original group, but he senses more coming in from the east.

_I can't take much more._ The thought creeps in, unwanted but acknowledged. Hundreds, maybe thousands of Pitch's monsters have been destroyed by him in the last thirty-six hours alone but Jack has not escaped completely unscathed. Blood stains his hoodie in more than one place; the worst being a deep gash running vertically across most of his ribs on the right side. _That_ had to be packed with snow and incased in ice, just to slow the flow of his bodily fluids. There's nothing he can do for the pain, except tough it out.

Lucky him.

Raising his staff, he slashes downward as if the wood is instead a blade, causing a wave of ice to arc down and smack the incoming herd of Fearlings. Before they can recover, he falls on them; literally. Whirling his staff like an oversized, and extremely deadly, baton; he fights on foot. Not his favorite form of attack, but it'll do.

Leaping into a back flip to avoid a charging Nightmare; a flash of red catches his eye. Lashing out with his foot, he spears another enemy before he glances up to find it's not a new threat, but actually some help.

_Visibility must be shit up there._ He smiles a bit, waving away the blizzard so that the driver of the big crimson sleigh won't crash into an ice floe.

But the strangest thing happens: the Nightmares flee. Apparently they don't like the odds of five against infinite. Jack keeps his back to the new arrivals as he watches the dark beings flee; back to their shadowy tunnels and out of his land.

"About time somebody got here," he rasps, turning his head to glance over his shoulder. "How big does a guy need to make a storm to get your attention?"

Tooth seems stricken; probably by his appearance. "How long have you been fighting them?" she asks slowly, drifting until she flies in front of him.

Jack sighs, planting his staff and leaning against it. _Man_ does he feel weak. "I dunno…I lost count after two…" he rubs his neck, rolling it to get this sudden stiffness out of it. Let's just say that only succeeds in grossing out every Guardian present.

"Two…days?" Bunny asks as he tries to get that crackling sound out of his ears.

"Eh," the winter shrugs. "Could be four…like I said, I lost count and everything jus…blurred together after the sun stopped setting."

"Days?!" North cries, his shout echoing. "Four of zem?!"

"Yes. Four." Jack's shoulders slump, and he struggles to keep his eyes open. Moon above, why is he so _tired?_ "Look, if you guys want something it's gonna have'ta wait…'cause I think…I need a nap…"

Sandman quickly darts forward to catch the teen before he hits the ground. Setting him down gently, he turns his worried gaze to his partners.

"Damn," Bunny murmurs. "Four flippin' days? I don' think even _I_ could last that long…"

North sighs. "Vell, ve need to get him to Pole. Zhat vound does not look nice."

"You mean 'pretty'," Tooth corrects as he bends to pick the boy up. She zooms to the back of the sleigh, ready to accept the elemental's head as the gifter sets him down. Bunny and Sandy follow, with the dream maker sprinkling some of his sand over the child's head; though with how deep he senses his sleep is, it probably won't do much good. But it doesn't hurt to try.

**Oh, guys, I might be wrong on when the sun never sets in Antarctica...plz don't kill me; I'm not a perfect person but I looked it up and it says that it starts at the end of March and Easter's near the beginning of April so...**

**O-O**

**Frosted Feathers: **Well here, have some!

**Anon: **Aww, thanks! I've had this idea for awhile but was unsure what kind of reception it would have. If I'd known it was going to be like this I would've uploaded long ago!

**Snowflake: **Sorry it took awhile...I needed to figure out how I wanted to write it. Hope you like it!

**FarmersDaughter: **. Wow. Honored indeed. And so do I...I really miss writing human!Jack...and his sister! She's my 2nd favorite! I assume you know who's in first...

**Azhaeda: **^.^ I'm glad you like it! Sorry updating took forever...if you haven't already, go read my other RotG fanfic: _Kindred Spirit_. Also, just a heads up I hope to be posting another one called _Hunting Fear_. I think it's pretty obvious what's going to happen in that one!

**Rubes99: **Oh _no_; I am certainly not done! Far from it; I have much in store for my fellow authors/readers!

**Darlene10104: **I love reviewers like you! To answer a few of your questions (one actually), Pitch WILL BE IN THIS. If it isn't apparent already :) I'm so relieved that you like how I improved (and added) some powers to Jack; it made sense to me that after so long he'd develope some new ones.

**EmiTenshi: **Hope this lives up to what you were expecting!

**LuvFiction Xxxx: **Yeah, I thought so too. It's been nagging at me for _months_ to publish it...and I finally gave in.

**SheMcScribe245: **Hi! Glad you liked it, and I hope it didn't feel too rushed...I desperatly needed to end it or else it would've gone on for another thousand words!

**The Dark Lady55: **LOL, I _adored_ your review! I laughed so hard my family thought I was crazy. What's _really_ scary is last summer we found a dead squirrel in our pool...anyway, I love you too! And thanks for making my day!

**Miss Megz: **Ohhhhh _yes_. I definitely will continue to expand on Jack's powers and his confidence in them. But be warned, not all of them will be so good.

**Dancing on Clouds of Sorrow: **Sorry it took a bit; but another chapter's here! Hope you continue to like this!

**thunder angel13: **Thankz!

**Jack Frost the Frost Child: **Wow, you and I have quite a bit in common (read your profile). And I hope you like this!


	3. Exploding (Ice Cubes)

**Okay...school's out in less than a week! I'm counting down the hours! You should be too, because that means updates will be faster (as long as my siblings don't hog the computer...)! Hopefully I can also find a laptop with my b-day money... Anyway, sorry for the wait, final's are a b*tch. But so is failing, so...yeah. Oh, and btw, this chappie was _supposed_ to also include the next chapter _Challenge (Accepted) _but this ending seemed...better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (and if I did...O.O)**

**France, a couple of hours ago**

Why, oh _why_ did Manny have to give him a chubby baby's body as a default form? Why not the beautiful, irresistible, _muscular_ adult appearance? Sure, wings help but not when you're tired. And Cupid was _tired_, oh, some _fifty miles_ ago.

Kicking his feet slightly as if that'll help, Cupidon Valentine pushes his wings to flap faster. Dodging around a skyfloater*, he pulls in his wings and angles downward. Crashing into the recreational forest, he collapses on a sturdy branch. Brushing his blonde, sweat-matted hair out of his round blue eyes, the patron of Love waits tensely for any sign of the monster chasing him.

"Looking for something?" A shadow asks behind the legend, causing the being to screech and fall out of a tree. He hits the ground hard, a sickening crunch smothered by his scream. Rolling to his side, he pants heavily as blood drips from his right wing-joint. The appendage, once a gorgeous white-gold, is now speckled with crimson and crumpled uselessly along his spine.

His tormentor lands silently on the ground next to him. "Tsk, tsk, Cupid. Don't you know how to use those things on your back?"

"What do you want with me?" he fires back, clenching his teeth to keep his French-accented voice from wavering.

"Isn't it obvious? I—"

"Listen; of you're worried I'll tattle about what I saw, I swear on my bow I won't."

A dark chuckle echoes through the silent woods. "No, you stupid spirit. What I _want_ is you."

"I-I don't understand."

Gold eyes roll as the other myth sighs. "Of course you don't. Allow me to spell it out: You bring Love to the mortals, correct?" No reply is forthcoming, so he continues. "And what is the opposite of love? Hate. Fear is only a level below, and I find that it's much easier to take over with Hate on my side."

Cupid opens his luscious, ruby mouth to assert his unwillingness to help, but a sharp pain effectively stops that.

* * *

**North Pole, present hour**

Warmth. That is the first sensation.

And he very strongly dislikes it.

Hearing. That is the next sense. An annoying buzz just out of his range makes him want to burry his head. Smell follows immediately after, and surprisingly it is pleasant. Cookies…oil, wood, the smell of burning and…sweat? Is that the coppery hint of blood as well?

Deciding that eyesight is needed, Jack pushes away the darkness and forces his lids to open…

A solid white ceiling greats him, and as the winter slowly moves upright he realizes that _everything_ is white. But not the sparkling crystal-white he adores but he flat _blanc_ of paint.

_Ugh…the infirmary. _The _last_ place Jack wants to be. Throwing off the covers, he hops out of the medical bed. But something's off…

_ Where the fuck is my sweater?!_ His hand smacks his chest, making an audible _slap_. Glancing down at himself, he frowns at the tightly-bound cloth in his sweater's place. Gathering the moisture in the air into his palm, he freezes it into a small knife and slices it off of him. It falls to the floor, revealing the wound it was covering.

_How long was I out?_ He wonders as he twists to examine it from a different angle. Stitches hold his skin together, making his ribs tingle as he stretches.

"Okay, these have _got_ to go," he says aloud. Stepping over the forgotten bandaging, he opens the door and stalks into the workshop.

* * *

**Globe Room, a few minutes later**

"Jack is gone!" Tooth shouts, bursting in on her fellow Guardians. North looks up from his map on the table in the middle of the room, and Bunny moves an inch away from the fire.

"What d'ya mean he's gone?" the Pooka asks, scratching behind his ear. "That ankle bitter'll be out for _weeks_."

"Well, apparently not!" Tooth says, voice high and worried. "I was just in the infirmary and he definitely wasn't there. But _this_—" she holds up the surgical wrapping used to bind his laceration "—was."

North pales and Bunny gapes like a fish. Sandy forms a figure of Pitch over his head, and the representation of the King of Fear holds an unconscious Jack in his arms as he sneaks away.

"Zhat is not possible!" North declares. "Ve vould haf been varned of his coming-in—!"

"Not if 'e just popped in with his shadows," Bunny interrupts. "It _has_ been done."

The spirit of Wonder frowns, but nods tensely. "Phil! Ready the sleigh!" he bellows, striding past a frantic Tooth to his office. Throwing open the solid oak door; he grabs a spare snow globe and his heavy red coat. Turning on his heel, he makes to leave but a draft of freezing air stops him. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widen as he spots a very much awake and _very_ annoyed looking elemental sitting on his desk, arms crossed, and tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Jack!" he cries, dropping the magical item and alerting his friends outside that their charge has been found. "Vhat are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you," the boy replies, glancing down at his nails. "That, and it's a bit stuffy everywhere else."

"Jack!" Tooth darts in and embraces him tightly. "Don't _ever_ do that again! You had us so worried!"

The teen pushes her off. "Yeah, whatever. Now get these off," he says, sliding off the workstation and pointing to the threads imbedded in his flesh.

Bunny snorts. "Ya do realize that those things are the only thing keepin' ya alive, right?"

Jack frowns. "I'll say it again: Get. Them. Out."

"Jack…" the Russian bites his lip. "Bunny's right; you need those there."

The winter blinks, face blank. "You won't do it? Then I will."

A crystal blade appears in his hand, and before the Guardians can stop him he cuts through the surgical thread. While the big four stand frozen in shock, he calmly pulls out the bits of string still laced through his body. Dusting off his hands, he stares at the spirits before him.

"See? That wasn't so hard—"

"Do you have a death wish?!" Tooth screams, grasping his shoulders and shaking him. "Sandy, don't just stand there, knock him out so we can put them back in!"

"Shelia, he don't need them…" Bunny says slowly. "It's…healed."

The queen of teeth freezes, picking up Jack's arm to get a closer look. The Easter Bunny's right; the horrify gash is now only a red line of raw skin.

"But…How?" she breathes. "That…It should've taken _months_ to heal…"

Jack nods slowly. "For a mortal, yes. But for someone like me…Why do you think I packed it with snow?"

"You…did not have any bandages?" North supplies half-heartedly.

Jack rolls his eyes. "I could've used my sweater if it got to that point. Speaking of which, where is it?"

The Guardians glance to each other before Tooth hesitantly replies, "We…threw it away…"

Jack stills to inhuman proportions, and the ice nearest him explodes; shrapnel hurtling in every direction. Four bodies hit the deck, and more than one voice shrieks in fear. But the precaution and vocalization are unnecessary, as the deadly projectiles freeze midair, retracting and reforming to their original block form.

"Sorry," Jack says, breathing deeply.

"'_Sorry'_?" Bunny snarls from his place on the ground. "You bloody damn near _kill_ us an' all you can say is 'sorry'?!"

"That tends to happen when I'm pissed."

"Oh, get _over_ yourself! It was just a bloody sweater!"

The ice cracks threateningly. "_Just_ a sweater that I've had for _four hundred years_. Excuse me if I've grown attached."

"Boys!" Tooth shouts before things get tenser than they already are. "Jack, I'm sorry, but we didn't know. We'll find you a new—"

"No, that's fine." The winter clenches his fists. "But what I'd like to know _now_ is where my staff is. You didn't per chance turn it into a pile of mulch?"

"You—" Bunny growls.

"It is in ze veapon room," North cuts in quickly. "Phil!"

Jack holds up a pale hand. "No, no. There's no need for your big hairy manservant to fetch it; I'll find it myself."

Brushing past the bigger male, he exits the room and hops onto the railing. Closing his eyes, he sends out a blast of…_something_. The yetis and elves below shiver and pause as the invisible force trails a cold finger down their spines. Suddenly, Jack opens his glowing blue eyes.

"Found it," he murmurs before stepping into air.

**OwO**

***- Remember, this is 300 years in the future. Skyfloaters are just floating buildings. Oh, and in case you're confused, Jack is so connected with his element that it responds to intense emotions. In other words, he didn't mean to cause the block of ice to implode. It just happened because he got so mad.**

**OMG. Look at all those reviews! And 70 follows?! WTF, why didn't I post this sooner?!**

**draconicflyer: **I know, mine too! In fact, this fanfic started out as an 'improvement' of the final battle with Pitch...and it developed into this. Good thing, huh?

**EmiTenshi: **Well, allow me to answer some!  
1. Pitch is...well...if I tell you I'll give everything away. Lets just say he's about as powerful as he was at the peak of the movie. And this is only the beginning.  
2. Yes. I plan on using the other Myths and Legends, if briefly, in this fanfic.  
3. Sorry for making you wait! I adorex10 reviewers like you!

**Rubes99: **Yup. My evil mind has many plot twists for these guys. Sorry for the wait, but I kind of want to pass high school!

**thunder angel13: **You liked it? *sigh of relief* That was the one part I was unhappy with.

**Darlene10104: **I feel terrible that I've made you sit there for so long! . I don't deserve a reviewer like you!  
1. Question one: Hell yeah Jack's gonna become a Guardian. In fact, at the end of this, I might include a one-shot/epilogue of this.  
2. At the beginning of each chapter, I plan on including a scene where another Spirit is defiled by Pitch.

**magdilen:** Thanx! I thought so too; but since I'm continuing on from the end of _Saving the Pole_, I decided to include it to avoid confusion.

**Jack Frost the Frost Child: **Yay! Glad you do, and I hope the wait was worth it~.~

**K: **Wow, short name. I like it :D. Thanks for the compliment!

**PhantomWriter: **. Wow, really? You like this? Good, 'cause I don't plan on dropping it for awhile!

**HappyDaisyDreams: **LOL, don't worry, I do too! As for your questions...all in good time deary, all in good time.

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **Ohhh, a gamer! I love your type of people! Sorry, got sidetracked. Anyway, I LOVE _Happy Feet_! Cutest movie ever!

**Guest 5/1/13: **. C-cookies...? All of them? *snatches plate and flies off*

**Katyuana:** I want your picture. So. Much. Where did you find it? And, wow, a favorite? I pray to Sister Destiny that your's is beautiful!

**. .ice: **3 loves? Why oh why did I not post this sooner!?

**FarmersDaughter:** Yup. Oh, and before Sandy gets them, can I have a turn? Wait, that means I'm gonna be there. . Uh-oh

**emma: **Sorry for the wait, hope this is good enough!

**SheMcScribe245: **Yeah, I like my bad-ass Jack...I love making him awesome too!

**Miko Vampire: ***evil smile* Pitch _does_want him...and boy is he _pissed_. He's trying to give me nightmares but he knows better. Isn't that right? Yes. I thought so.


	4. Crazy (Godzilla Time!)

**Okay...I lied. _Challenge (Accepted) _will be next time. Sorry for the disappointment, but this chapter would've been just over three thousand words and...I didn't like how I ended it. So chew on this while I edit it for you! And you guys are still on top with 242 total points! Just let me say: I'm honored! For those that haven't already read it, I've written a one-shot RotG titled ****_Frostbitten Fairy_****. Plz go check it out and give me your opinion! Also, I hope to be posting a songfic soon, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN-  
nothing...(though I _could_ claim some of Jack's powers...and my version of the other spirits...)**

Jack isn't what one would call an 'adrenaline junkie' (his resistance got too high to continue _that_ when he was four hundred), but falling still gives him that rush the turns your stomach inside out and causes your body to thrum; ready for anything. Especially when he knows Wind won't be there to cradle him at the end.

As he senses the ground approaching, he flexes his knees and imperceptibly leans forward. His luminous eyes remain unfocused, but his core never wavers from following the trail of residual magic left behind by his staff.

Just a foot from one hell of a twisted ankle, Jack pulls his legs to his chest and pushes off the air like it's the floor. Distantly he catches what sounds like sighs of relief, but who has anything to be satisfied about? Discarding the thought, he tries to memorize the path of twisted halls and side doors so he can remember how to get out later. No _wonder_ he was never able to get inside; it's a freaking maze. The yetis' must've built it.

Taking a sharp corner, he blows past the exit he wants and is forced to loose all his speed. Whirling around, he darts up to the door and lowers himself enough to twist the handle. But curse his luck, it's locked. And his staff's right on the other side!

Frowning, he drifts away and swat-team-style kicks the door where the deadbolt would be. Of course, being built by yetis, it withstands the hit. Bashing it again, he switches to his left foot then bounces off it with both feet to back flip halfway around, push off the wall with as much force as he can muster and body-slams the damn piece of wood. Lucky for it, it flies open to permit the elemental, and Jack tumbles in but fixes his flight path just in time to avoid smashing into a case of expensive-looking armor.

Flashing up to a display case of swords and other paraphernalia, he tears open the door and rips out his staff. Sighing, his feet touch the floor as his body relaxes; having found its missing piece.

"My _door!_" someone cries behind him, and Jack glances over his shoulder to find the Guardians crowded just outside the room.

"Oops," Jack readily admits to destroying the useless thing.

North starts, looking around until he spots the teen. "_Jack_? You did this?"

Jack shrugs, a smile curving his lips. "Yeah…looks like I did."

"But _how_?! I had many vards guarding door, you should not have been—"

"Do these spells work against crazed winter spirit?" Jack cuts in.

Tooth shakes her head. "You don't look insane to me."

Jack stares at the four in front of him. "You…don't know what I did, do you?"

"A course we know what you did!" Bunny snorts. "You broke down a door and turned it into—"

"No. Well yes, I did that too, but it was because I activated my core," Jack explains.

Tooth screws up her face. "You mean your center?"

"What? No." Jack sighs. "My _core_." He points to Bunny. "You should be able to sense where your throwing sticks are by harnessing the power within. Comes in handy if you loose them."

"Oh, so it is elemental thing?" North nods his head.

"No," Jack repeats. "_Everyone_ has the ability to do it."

"How is it done?" North's eyes gleam hungrily for new information.

The immortal teen pauses. "You just…do it." He shrugs. "I—"

Sandy darts to hover next to Jack, and above his head he makes a sand representation of the winter with his weapon. Separating the two objects, around them he makes waves. Jack's rhythm is complimented by his staff's, and Sandy then makes his figures 'fight', showing that that's why they work well together. Pulling them apart again, he makes sand Jack slow his tempo to match the staff's; demonstrating how the boy had found it.

Jack nods. "Yeah, what he mimed."

Bunny nods slowly. "Okay…I got that, but I still wanna know why you turned Godzilla and kicked that door's ass."

"Oh, that's easy," Jack scoffs. "No two things have the same beat, and since my magical frequency was matching my staff's, my cadence was being canceled because that wasn't its original measure. So…I went a bit crazy."

Bunny snorts, and Toothiana frowns. "So, what would've happened if you _hadn't_ been able to reach your staff?"

Jack shrugs. "Don't know, and don't want to find out."

"Hmmm…" North strokes his beard. "Vhy does finding staff make you…not-crazy?"

Jack glances to Sandy, who shrugs. "Well…I have a theory. I think that by finding what I'm looking for 'turns off' my core; so to speak."

The Tooth Fairy suddenly squeals, and her violet eyes widening. "Can this be used for _anything?_"

Jack and Sandy nod warily, exchanging a worried glance.

"What about a person? Can it do that?"

Again, the dream maker and the winter bob their heads.

"Then we can find them!" Tooth shouts happily, buzzing around in her excitement.

"Find who, shelia?" Bunny calls, trying to get her attention.

"The missing spirits, of course!" she replies.

"Missing what?" Jack asks, turning to North. "What's she blabbering about?"

"You vere not zee only von attacked by Pitch," North replies gravely, and Jack's eyes darken.

"So I have to share his ass? Can I at least freeze him before the others get a piece?"

"Zee others…zhey did not make it against him as you did."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "So they're dead? Does this give me the go-head to kill him too?"

North shakes his head. "Actually…ve do not know vhere zhey are. But ve _do_ know zhat Pitch has zem somevhere."

Jack nods. "I'll find him._ Then_ I'm gonna kick his ass six ways to Sunday."

Bunny snorts. "In yer present condition? Not on yer Nelly."

Jack stares at him levelly. "_What_ 'present condition'?"

"Not _only_ do ya still need to recover from that fight, but ya got a bounty on yer head."

"In case you haven't notice, I _am_ healed," Jack gestures to the crimson line running down his side. "And that 'bounty' can be shoved down Pitch's throat for all I care."

"Jack," North rumbles. "Pitch vill stop at _nothing_ to get you on his side. And he still sees death as option."

The teen rolls his eyes. "It'll take a lot more than a couple of Nightmares to get rid of me."

"Next time it won't _be_ Nightmares," Tooth seems to have finally calmed down, and she lays a hand on Jack's shoulder. "He wants you bad enough to fight you himself."

"And I can handle him." Jack shakes off the hand, then moves to leave the weapon room.

Bunny shifts to block his way. "Too bad we're not taking that chance."

"What do you mean?" Jack glares at the Pooka, knuckles turning white around his staff.

"You're stayin' here," he replies, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Even if we gotta knock you out."

"I'd like to see you try," Jack growls.

The Easter Bunny removes his boomerangs from their holster. "You heard the man Sandy; let's show 'im how we do things."

Sandy frowns, and glances between Jack's guarded face and Bunny's confident one. Fidgeting midair, he turns to North and Tooth for help.

"Bunny, I think zere is a different way to—"

Jack doesn't wait for the man to finish, lashing out at Bunny with his staff and causing the anthropomorphic rabbit to dodge the attack. But that leaves the door wide open, which was the elemental's plan all along. Leaping into the hall, he lands on the wall and pushes off it; streaking down the corridor.

"Oh, so ya wanna race?" Bunny cries as he follows the spirit's example. "I'm warnin' ya right now: you won't win!"

"He's going to escape!" Tooth frets, darting out of the room. "Come on guys, we'd better hurry!"

"Do not break anything!" North shouts, pounding after his comrades.

Sandy, left to his own devices, sighs; drifting out and making his way to North's office. There's something in there that _might_ be useful…

**OwO**

**Ohhh, I wonder what Sandy's got up his sleeve! And because I'm curious as to what you think, tell me! You might be right!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **Awesome! I wish I could do that! As for the games...I usually watch my friends play them. Jack's the way his is b/c the Guardians have ignored him for twice the amount exhibited in the movie. He doesn't really care what they think, so he does what he wants around them (that's why he's off-handed). And thank you, apparently 101 people agree with you! I still can't wrap my head around why so many people are following this; is it really that good?

**Jokermask18: **I don't like using other's plot bunnies, so I'm glad this is something fresh! I know that's what I look for when browsing for something to read. Sorry for the wait; hope this makes up for it!

**thunder angel13: **That was my favorite part! But I honestly like this chapter better!

**majestic . beauty: **OMFG, No f*ing way! You like this better!? I think I want to kiss you! (Love the accent btw!) I'm about to explode with all the feels! Good thing I wrote this chapter before that happened! And you're secret's safe with me! Oh, and I had to mess with your name b/c it didn't appear really last chapter; hope you don't mind! If you'd like me to call you something else plz tell me!

**Peanut Butter Rules: **I love your name! It's so true! I can eat straight PB, and my family thinks I'm nuts (pun intended)! Oh, and thank you! I love him too!

**Taranodongirl1: **I _adore_ him, that's why I made this! Glad to share it with everyone else!

**EmiTenshi: **Oh yes, since I'm running out of well-known spirits to defile I think I'll start to delve into what's happening to the mortals. You're also correct and assuming that Pitch has Nessie, she was the first one he 'caught'. Again I'm sorry for the wait and thank you for sticking with me!

**demonsLOver: **I'm glad you found this at all! And thank you, what ever I'm doing it must be right!

**Rubes99: **Yeah, especially since the first ten minutes of class are dedicated to reading. And I love to read, so that isn't a problem. And if you ever find a universe where sitting in front of the computer with no food is acceptable, please let me know a.s.a.p!

**Darlene10104: **Yeah...I actually kind of liked the way I bashed cupid, seeing as he likes to bash on my love life...anyway, I know! It felt right that they toss the sweater, not knowing how important it is. As for the Tooth thing...I figured that she's flipping out and cares more about his health than his feelings. And thank you for all the feels!

**Night-Fury1: **Yup, and congrats on the only person to really point that out! And thank you!

**DeathBySugarCube: **So much love! I hate myself for making you wait!

**Dark Inu Fan: **In a nutshell...yes. And thank you!

**Dawn: **I know! I always wanted to make him more BaddAss and this was my chance! Gland so many people aren't throwing stones at me for messing with him!

**miko rune: **Good; I hate taking other people's ideas. Just gives me a bad taste in my mouth, you know?

**K: **No, he's not made just sensing where his staff is by 'magic location', which means he throws out an invisible wave of his magic and it pings of his staff to alert him as to where it is. Handy, eh?

**MEC: **And I love you!

**I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR: **Sorry for the wait, I hope this appeases you and please keep reading!

**Soaha: **I know, and I LOVE IT!

**Kailyssia: **Okay, lets see...Yes, yes, I know it was an absurdly long time (silly, I know but more dramatic!). Really, a favorite? And sorry for the wait!

**FarmersDaughter: **Yeah, but everyone loves a good villain! And YES, I don't know why they doubt him...they refuse to tell me...but I'll get it out of them eventually...

**Caithlinn13: **Hey, I saw you earlier! And sorry for the wait!

**SheMcScribe245: **So...many...FEELS! I don't think I can take it...eh, who am I kidding? Of course I can! And thank you!


	5. Fool Me Once (Shame On You)

**Wow. I love you guys. So much support has been given, and I don't think I deserve it! Anyway, here's Sandy's dastardly plan! And I lied...again. The chapter called _Fool Me Twice (Shame On Me) _aka _Challenge (Accepted)_ is coming next time****! Ugh, I'm getting tired of saying that! But after next time I won't have to!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know what goes here.**

Left. Right. Right. Sharp turn; open a door to smack that kangaroo in the face. Continue down this hall—No, it's this one! Speeding down another red corridor, curse those freaking yetis for making everything look the same. Another left, then an immediate right. Dodge that egg bomb; they must be closer than he thought.

Where's the freaking exit?

Jack pauses at a five-way intersection, contemplating which way to go. He definitely _didn't_ come this way when looking for his staff…

Shit, he's lost. Great, way to go genius!

A boomerang whistles behind him, and he ducks it easily. Glancing behind him, he frowns as he spots not only Bunny, but Tooth as well. North must be with Sandy, lying in wait somewhere and letting these two herd him to their hideout so they can knock him out.

Jack smiles wickedly. Over his dead body. They may _think_ they have more knowledge of the layout of this hell-hole, but he freaking _rebuilt_ this place. Smashing the butt of his staff on the floor, he lays down a thin layer of frost. Choosing a random tunnel, he rockets down it as his namesake rapidly spreads to cover the workshop. From what he gathers from it, North is waiting by the main exit; so Sandy must be as well.

_But that's not the only exit,_ the tiny voice of reason whispers. _They probably aren't together; they just want you to think that._

Damn it, he has a point. Why does Sandman have to be a flier?

Taking a right and blasting a wave of energy behind him, he calculates which exit the dream weaver would be at.

_Don't do that, think of the one he's _least_ likely to stand guard over._

Has he ever said how much he _loves_ himself?

Skidding through a slightly ajar door, he shoots straight into the air as he finally finds the center of the building. The three Guardians present instantly spread out, and the Russian shouts a command to the workers to block the doors that lead elsewhere.

Crap, well that certainly cuts out the competitors. Now there's really only one door.

Keeping close to the rafters, he watches with an escape-artist's eye; playing out different scenarios in his head. Many of them involve breaking through the wall, roof, et cetera; and he'd rather make that the last ditch effort.

"Jack?" Tooth calls, slowly drifting his way. "Please, stop this. We're just trying to protect you."

He ignores her, instead focusing on the owner of the hidden palace. If he can just lure him away from that door…

As the queen of teeth continues to try and talk him down, Jack suddenly gets an idea. _But that's going to hurt…_

The winter clenches his jaw. _Suck it up, you've been in worse. _

Swiveling to face Toothiana, he allows his head to hang and his limbs to relax. Putting on the mask of exhaustion, he rasps, "I understand Tooth, and I'm sorry. I…I'm just not used to being helped. I've been on my own for _so_ long that…" he swallows his pride, forcing himself to keep up the act. "…that _help_ means 'weak'."

Uhg, he hopes that's convincing enough. Cause he can't get any closer to the truth than _that_.

"Oh you poor sweetheart!" she wails, pulling him down into a hug. The cover slips for a moment, having not expected physical contact; but just as fast it recovers, and he loosely returns the comfort.

"Help does not make you veak, Jack," North calls up, moving a step away from the door. "It makes you _strong_. Only fool does not vant help."

Jack ignores the unintended barb, instead nodding slowly and slipping from Tooth's grasp. "Yeah…" he blinks, yawning hugely. The Tooth Fairy sighs heavily at the sight of his molars, and he makes sure to 'blearily' smile in her direction.

"You wouldn't per chance happen to have a spare room I could crash in? I must've been more tired than I thought."

"But of course!" North shouts. "Choose any von you like!"

"Thanks," Jack breathes, slowly lowering himself away from the ceiling. Tooth instantly comes to his side, but he stops her with a gently hand.

"I'm not _that_ tired," he smiles softly again, and she drops a bit lower, ready to catch him should he fall.

Gripping his staff so as to look like he's really concentrating, the elemental waits for the perfect opportunity. Tooth hovers half a foot below him and North waits by one of the many doors, ready to show him the rooms. Bunny watches him warily, he's got to be careful with that one, and Sandy's still nowhere to be found.

_Don't focus on that, worry about getting out,_ he commands himself. Deeming the height to be fine, he sways gently and tips away from Tooth, barely avoiding being caught and crashing onto the table several feet below.

* * *

Sandy watches the show from the balcony, holding a snow globe in his hands. He was really looking forward to using one, _especially_ this one; but it seems as if Little Frost has collapsed. Again.

Sighing, he drifts down to his comrades, holding the magical item in one hand and a pinch of sand in the other. As he leans over to sprinkle it on the younger spirit, he feels something…odd. Usually when he gets around _anything_ sleepy he wants to sleep too, but he doesn't feel even the slightest bit drowsy near the elemental. Which can only mean one thing—

As if sensing the change in the fallen star's demeanor, Jack leaps from the station and springs over North's shoulder, aiming for the not-so-blocked-anymore-door.

Time seems to slow (or stop, depending on who you ask), because any time Sandy's asked about his first impression of Jack Frost, he can recall this exact moment millisecond by millisecond.

Jack speeds towards the exit with a fierce look of determination etched in his pale features, while Bunny, Tooth, North, and even the yetis watch in growing horror as they realize they'd been duped. Sandy chucks the globe with all his might at the spirit, praying to the Moon that his idea works.

And then, cruel as Time is, it speeds up to unmentionable proportions. In the blink of an eye all that's left of the climax is a gently swinging door.

"Did ya get 'im?" Bunny asks after a moment, staring openmouthed and slightly crushed at the opening. "Or did he seriously just pull one on us?"

Sandy frowns, and holds up three fingers…two…one—

A roar of pure hatred echoes around the workshop, shaking dust from the rafters and causing the ice to quake at the sound their wielder's fury.

**"=.="**

**Okay, I know things have been really drug-out, but next time things start to speed up as...****_things_**** happen. So if you're getting bored...plz, it'll get better! I'm begging you!**

**Caithlinn13: **Oh, I saw you review on another story. Sorry, I just love people that read multiple stories of mine! And a _month?!_ I would never do that to you, unless I gave a warning first! I swear! And where did you find your pic? I absolutely luv it!

**Dark Inu Fan: ***snorts* You know, that is a funny image! And nu-uh! _My_ Jack is one hell of a bad-ass!

**The Third Biker Scholar: **O..M...G . You're reviewing on _my_ story! OMG, I'm going to die! I love what you're doing with _While You Were Sleeping_, and I am honored that you're here! Ahh!

**Sheeijan: **I'm so glad you're here! I love that you love everything, and I hope this continues to make you happy!

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **Me too! I never agree with anyone, and it's usually on such little points! And I hope this satisfied your curiosity!

**Katyuana: **Well, I'm going to try to defend them so I can argue (tee-hee-hee!). If Jack is this powerful, imagine who powerful Pitch is. _And_ he's got a couple of older spirits on his side, lending them their abilities and such. But yeah, I do agree with ya: he can sooo take care of himself.

**Darlene10104: ***laughs* Addiction? Well I hope I don't give you an overdose!

**Number1Olivia: **Sorry for the wait, but I hope this continues to be awesome!

**Lau: **I'm taking you up on that offer, hope you don't mind. And as for my reply...OMG, you love this so much and I love people that love this and there's just so much love and I love it and- Okay. They made periods and commas for a reason I.F.T.S; so use them. Oh dear, now I probably scared you...uh-oh. I'll shut up now.

**thunder angel13: **Thanks!

**Jokermask18: **Hmm...I like your question and I honestly don't know. This fanfic has a mind of it's own and it goes where it wants to. But I'm pretty sure it has something along those lines in the future!

**dragongirl2011: **Pitch wants Jack because Pitch wants to assemble an army of non-willing participants to help him take over the world. That, and if Jack were to be pulled into the 'war' between Pitch's 'army' and the Guardians, whoever's side he's on would most likely win; so Pitch is 'cutting out the middle man' and just taking him now.

**Anonfangirl:** I'm sorry for taking awhile, but can I still have that Jack Frost?

**meru-chan:** Yup! And Pitch knows Jack's powerful, but he doesn't know _how_ strong his really is. And he most certainly will! Pitch isn't going to be able to sit for the rest of his existence!

**K: **Lol, please come back! I love having readers!

**EmiTenshi: **I can't wait either! Jack actually learned about his Core on his own. He only figured out what it was after about fifty years of using it. And thanks for all your support!

**FarmersDaughter: **Aw, I love you in the "you're the best ever!" way! And not on mine either! ...Wait...they just did... . I'd better run now.

**Azhaeda: **Oh I know, but that particular scene isn't here yet. Won't be for (hopefully) awhile. But the entire thing plays out in my head everyday, so have no fear it'll be awesome!

**MEC: **Hey, was up? And thank you!

**LightningBlue: **Wow, I got a Holy! And _two_ awesomes!

**life is short so am I: **Ha! I love your name! Anyway, _ohhhhhh_ yeah! You'll get to see that soon! His new snowballs...*smiles evilly*

**alight:** *sniffs* But where would Jack live?! Save the Poles! I love him too, and as for Dark Nessie...*cackles* You'll get to see that in the aforementioned (well, somewhere in the above review responses) epic battle!


	6. Fool Me Twice (Shame On Me)

**Alright, I finally managed to get to this milestone! Took me ****_forever, _****but I'm here! And now, to the next one...**

**DISCLAIMER: ...*Sniff*...**

The door is right there. Right. There. Just a couple more feet…

Blinding light envelopes him, and a strange tugging sensation pulls at his gut. Concentration broken, he tumbles through the air for a second before he manages to stop himself from crashing into something gray.

Heart plummeting, Jack whirls to take inventory of his surroundings. Four walls, a roof, no windows and no visible door great him in that sickening flatness of paint. Everything bleeds red as his anger builds, and without thinking he charges at the wall directly in front of him.

A war cry ripping itself from his throat, he slams into the side to no avail. Magic humming through his staff; he slashes at the wall with it before crashing into it again. Determined to make his own exit, he continues to pound into the magically-enhanced wood; ignoring the growing pain in his side. Only when crimson stains the wall does he stop to realize he's reopened his wound.

Taking a deep breath, he puts all his rage into one final attempt. Focusing all his magic, he pinpoints the tiniest crack in the barricade to use as his bulls-eye. The air around him flickering with a deep blue light, he points the tip of his staff at the sliver and using it like a gun, fires.

The force propels him backwards; his back ramming into the wall behind him as the workshop shakes and his target explodes. As the dust slowly clears, he wearily gazes at his handiwork.

The plaster cover on wall practically vaporized, leaving behind only the bits and particles in the air. Behind it though, the steel reinforcements barely have a ding in them.

"Damn it," Jack curses weakly before passing out.

* * *

Down in the Globe Room, the Guardians stare worriedly at the ceiling as the deafening crashes come to a halt.

"'Bout time he tired 'imself out," Bunny mutters, turning his attention back to the world.

"Should we go check on him?" Tooth asks slowly. "He might've hurt himself."

North stands, biting his lip in worry; but the Pooka's paw stops him.

"He's just playing us again, North. Ya know as well as I that there's nothin' he can injure 'imself on."

"With all that running he might've reopened his gash," the queen argues.

The Easter Bunny flicks his wrist. "And 'e know how to take care o' it."

Sandy pops up before she can respond, a golden clock above his head; already set for sixty minutes and counting down.

"Yes! Good idea Sandy; ve vill give him von hour!"

The Guardians of memory and hope nod silently, and all four pretend to go back to work while ignoring their anxieties.

* * *

**59 minutes and 54 seconds later**

North activates the hidden door, cautiously pushing it open. He shivers slightly as his breath mists in front of him, then his jaw drops as he spies the damage done to his most secure room.

One entire section of the wall seems to have exploded; which would explain all the dust. Some of the filth has clumped together to form a pink mass, and it takes the Russian a minute to figure out that it's blood.

"Holy Moon…" Bunny breathes, for once not complaining about the cold. Tooth gasps at the sight of the scarlet pool, shakily pointing it out to her friends.

"What do you want?" a voice growls, and they all glance up to find the winter resting on one of the rafters.

"We…we came to check on you," Toothiana replies, earning a small smirk.

"No need, but thanks for at least pretending to care. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Jack, ve need to look at your vound," North calls up, stepping over the threshold.

He snorts. "Again: no need; it's fine now."

"Zhen let me see."

He sighs theatrically, rolling off the beam and falling to land silently on his feet. He turns to showcase his right side, all bound up with snow.

"Where'd ya get all the ice?" Bunny asks, leaning in along with Sandy to poke at the laceration.

Jack stiffens and jerks away. "From the air. Ice is just frozen water and there's plenty of that in the atmosphere…"

"You could've called for us; we would've bound it for you," Tooth says softly, a motherly smile decorating her face. "You don't have to do everything yourself."

An emotion flashes across his eyes, too quick for any of them to catch as he looks away.

"Can I go outside?" he asks suddenly, turning back to them with his mask back in place.

"An' why would we do that?" Bunny asks, crossing his arms.

"Because it's nice out there and uncomfortably warm in here."

"_This_ is warm to you?"

Jack nods slowly. "Yeah…"

North sighs, wary but understanding. "Fine. But ve are going too."

The elemental shrugs, holding out his hand as his staff falls into it. "Okay with me. Not like I expected you to do any different."

He strides out of the room, pausing at the mouth of the hall to wait for the Cossack to take the lead. The Guardians arrange themselves around him, and he rolls his eyes.

Finally leaving the confines of the workshop, Jack sighs as Wind ruffles his hair. It had heard his distress but couldn't reach him and is very sorry. Making promise after promise that it won't happen again; Jack smiles and quietly reassures his friend that it's okay.

"Hey Bunny," Jack calls, garnering the Pooka's attention. "Wanna see who's a better fighter?"

The rabbit is only startled for a moment before he roughly shakes his head. "Not on yer nelly. Ya think I'm crazy enough ta fight ya on yer own territory?"

"Aw, come on!" Jack whines, stepping closer. "I won't use my staff, I promise!" And with that said, he props his favorite weapon against the workshop, right next to North. "Look, I'll even let Santa watch it."

"Hey!" North calls, but is ignored.

"I said no!"

Jack huffs, crossing his arms and pouting. "You're just scared I'll win!"

Bunnymund's eyes widen, and he stutters, "Ha! Just cause ya lasted on yer own against a bunch a' Nightmares don't mean ya can take me on!"

"Then prove me wrong." Jack smirks, and Aster's eye twitches.

"Hold my boomerangs," he mutters to Tooth, shoving them in her hands and stomping out onto the ice. Jack grins in victory, skidding to stand ten feet from where Bunny had stopped. Sandy immediately dashes to float between them, donning a flag and a referee's hat. Dropping the banner, he flies to the sidelines to watch the show.

The two elementals circle each other, green clashing with blue as they stare down their opponent.

"Get ready for the beatin' of yer life," Bunny growls, flexing his paws.

"Careful what you wish for, old man," Jack retorts, flowing loosely across the glacier.

"Be careful!" Tooth shouts worriedly. "Should they really be doing this?" she murmurs to North, who shrugs.

"As long as zey do not hurt themselves, I am okay vith it."

Bunny suddenly lunges for the albino, turning into a grey-blue blur. Jack springs into a back flip, kicking his foot out, aiming to smack the rabbit in the jaw. Bunny leaps into the air, barely avoiding the attack.

"Ya play dirty," he notes.

"Street fighting's always been more my cup of tea."

This time Jack makes the first move, coming in low to sweep the Pooka's feet out from under him. The alien leaps over him, causing Jack to skid further than he wanted to and managing to get behind him.

Jack quickly whirls around, expecting that an attack's about to be launched. But he faces nothing.

Senses alert, he pauses as he waits for the Guardian to show himself. A tickling in the back of his mind calls to him, and he frowns; trying to push it away. Eyes widening, he suddenly rolls away just as the ice below his feet opens up to swallow him. Bunny hops out, clenching his teeth.

"Almost had ya."

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game!"

Jack hits the ground with his heel, sending a tremor through the ice. Bunny tenses, but after a moment of silence he snorts.

"What was that supposed to do?"

Jack smiles, nodding at something over the Spring's shoulder. "That."

Bunny glances behind him, and his eyes widen as he spots the white-out barreling towards them.

"Oh, Crikey—" he curses as he scrambles towards the workshop. The storm crashes into them, eliminating visibility. Wind whips at them, grounding Tooth and Sandy and forcing North and Bunny to huddle into themselves. It passes quickly enough, but the sudden brightness causes the rabbit to squint for his enemy.

"Vhere did he go?" the Russian calls, looking as well.

"Don't know. Must be in a tunnel or somthin'," Bunny replies, turning away from Father Christmas then doing a double take. "North, where's his staff!"

The big man glances to his right, where the stick used to be. Finding it vacant, he groans.

"He has fooled us again," he says into the palm of his hand.

"He's probably already halfway ta Antarctica already!" Bunny shouts, kicking the ground. "I should'a seen this comin'!"

"What do we do now?" Tooth asks quietly.

"Well, he obviously don't want _our _help; I say just let 'im be," Bunny snarls.

North begins to assert something quite different, when a yeti suddenly shrieks something from inside.

"Pitch! He is attacking somevere!" the gift-giver shouts, dashing to the Globe Room.

* * *

**Somewhere in Greenland**

The ice cracks, then rips completely open. Jack peers hesitantly out of the tunnel entrance before exiting completely. Glancing over his shoulder in the direction he just fled, he chuckles quietly.

"Idiots," he mutters, pushing off and streaking away.

**~ . ~**

**Okay, so I don't know any Australian curses...so I sorry if Crikey isn't one. I'm just...I don't know what I'm doing...**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **Ohhhhh yeah. Jack is well over the line called _pissed._

**DeathBySugarCube: **Sorry it to awhile, but here's what you've been waiting for!

**Sheeijan: **Yeah, maybe...oh, this is so fun!

**Dark Inu Fan: ***sigh* Yup, he sure was. Then Sandy just _had _to join the party and catch him. Oh well, perhaps next time...

**Katyuana: **Nope, Sandy transported him to wherever the snow globe was activated to. Hope that cleared things up!

**Caithlinn13: **Google...got it. Yeah, I didn't get the web address because _someone_ *cough _fanfiction_ cough* doesn't allow foreign addresses. Anyway, thanks for being so supportive!

**I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR: **Yes, he's the oldest for a reason! Sorry for the wait, but here it is!

**EmiTenshi: **Definitely not a good start; Jack is pissed, the Guardians are now wary of him rather than trusting, et cetera... Anyway, thank you for everything! I always look forwarding to reading what you think!

**11pink45: **Well, I hope this chapter managed to get both of your questions, but if not:  
1. Yes. Jack didn't escape...sadly  
2. That snow globe transported Jack to an inescapable room.

**Anonymous Heavy on the Anon: **Aww, no I'm not! **You're **fantastic!

**Jokermask18: **Thank you!

**Lau: **Aw _hell no!_ I would never stop this! It's been in my head for _months,_ and I need more space for other things! Plus, this is my most popular fic, so you wouldn't be the only one to murder me if I dropped it! And OMG, I love all your support! People like you make it easy to write well!

**Darlene10104: **LOL! Sorry to make you wait, but now you get to see Jack flip! And they care because they don't want their butts handed to them via Pitch. And sorry for the wait, I hope this still satisfies you!

**doglover11: **When, yes _when,_ Pitch gets a hold on Jack he won't hurt him; I promise. And I'm honored that you like this so much!

**life is short so am I: **He's going to certainly _try_ to freeze that fallen star...and the snow balls will be here...eh, soon? I can't remember; this story has a mind of its own and wanders where it wants. And to answer your question, Jack is still born when he was in the movie; but the film didn't happen when he was 300, but rather when he was 600. Hope that cleared things up!

**The Third Biker Scholar: **Sorry for the wait, but here it is! And honestly, it's not hard to love your story! I think all people mature enough to read it should!

**Rubes99: **Aww, thank you! So many people find this entertaining and it makes me feel so good!

**K: **Well, I guess you're out now, right? If so, awesome! If not...sorry... Anyway, to answer some of your questions: Yes, Jack fooled them this time. No, he doesn't know where Pitch is but he figures when he gets out of captivity that the Boogeyman will just find him. And don't worry about the length of your review, I've received longer ;)

**Azhaeda: **LOL, you betcha! And there was a fake-ish fight scene in here...which you read, so why did I type that? Anyway, thanks for all your support!

**NovaLight: **Yeah! Not only did you type in all CAPS, but you loved it!

**FarmersGirl101: **Yes, and I tell them as much everyday! And when may I stop running..? It's kinda hard to type while sprinting...

**Phantom Trainer: **No, he's not in the snow globe; just trapped in a room. Jack from the movie was only 300; this Jack is double that. So...he's not so Mr. Nice Guy anymore. He's just trying to survive with no one to help him.

**MEC: **LOL, I wish I could've written scene like that! Frozen Guardians, ROTFL! And you want crazy Jack? Well, here's crazy Jack! And thank you for being such a loyal reader!

**Giulia: **Never! I'll stop when I die!

**Silver Frost: ***nods* I'll try to tone down the cussing; I understand that many of my readers don't like language like that.

**Guest 6/2/13: **Sorry it took awhile, but here it is!


	7. Of Finding a Sweater (And Stealing It)

**O.O Dudes. Seriously. No joke, the response I'm getting for this continues to amaze me. I think my brain may have died from all the awesomeness that is you people...**

**DISCLAIMER: Brain's dead, can't say it.**

On silent wings she flies, gray eyes flickering over her hunting ground. Her midnight shroud floats around her; not even Wind daring to mess with it. Her blood red lips sink into a frown, causing her angelic face to appear almost murderous.

Landing atop one of the many temples that dot the country, she pulls her pristine, feathered appendages back inside her cloak. A slim hand reaches inside her coat to feel the reassuring coolness of her blade. Though lately it doesn't seem to achieve that same frozenness as it used to…

Releasing the most pained sigh any mortal could ever produce, she flicks a strand of her obsidian hair behind her ear. Her job doesn't stop, nor does she ever want it to; but dear Manny, how many bodies must drop in one week?

Leaping off the roof, she settles quietly in the alley behind the grand building. Her first hit was a kind boy, a loving son and doting brother. Such a shame he had to kick the bucket at such an age; he had his entire life ahead of him.

But there's only so much fear one can take.

* * *

Hmm…too big. _Thump._

Not thin enough. _Thump._

Wrong color. _Thump._

Too itchy. _Thump._

Ugh, tacky. _Thump._

Jack sighs, tossing an embroidered jacket over his shoulder. It lands with the other rejects, and he stalks out of the little shop. Jumping into the air, he hovers over the city and looks for another store. But it seems that the only one he _hasn't _ransacked yet is Wal-Mart…

Squashing his groan of defeat, he lands by the doors and wait for someone to enter…

…Or exit, which comes first in the early morning.

Well, he always was a rebel.

Slipping in just as the doors begin to retract, he takes to the beams for the fastest route to the winter-wear. Alighting on the top of one rack, he runs his finger along the fabrics. One of them catches his eye, and he quickly pushes away the surrounding sweaters. Yanking it off the hanger, he inspects it at a closer range.

The color is a darker blue than his last one, deeper than navy and almost black. Pulling it on over his head, he stands and rotates his arms and rolls his shoulders. His movements aren't restrained; the fabric is most likely the same as his last pull-over.

Smiling, he rips off the tag and flits to the check-out lanes. Following a large man with an even larger beer belly, he bursts out of the superstore happily. Wind tugs at the new article of its Boy's outfit, and after finding it suitable voices its approval.

"Glad you like it," Jack chuckles. "So, you wanna test drive it?"

* * *

Tooth's war cry cuts through the air as she torpedoes several Nightmares into oblivion, and North's bellow of victory joins her voice as more Fearlings end up on the wrong side of his blades. Multiple clouds of varying colors drift on the wind, courtesy of Bunnymund's egg bombs; while more than a few dream-sand creations help battle the darkness as Sandy transforms more and more of the evils into something he can use.

It takes much longer than they'd like, but eventually the shadows stop moving. Panting with exertion, North tugs lightly on the reins to bring him level with Sandy.

"Ve should head back to Pole! Keep eye on Globe for next attack!"

The fallen star nods, dispersing the sands of his cloud and taking a spot in the back. He motions for Tooth, and as the Russian pulls out his trusty portal Bunny leaps from a nearby roof to join his comrades.

"I gotta bad feelin', mates," he says. "I don' think this was the real thing."

"Me neither," North calls, tossing the snow globe. "But vhat else can ve do until ve know Pitch's plan?"

* * *

Children screech in joy as the fluffy whiteness continues to blanket the ground. Jack smiles in accomplishment, enjoying their enrapture with his talent. The beginnings of multiple snowmen are already underway, and more than one snowball fight seems to be breaking out. Though it seems that one group refuses to annihilate each other…

Gripping the branch with his inside of his knees, he flips to hand upside down in front of a small brunet boy trying to show his younger, blonde sister how to make a snowball.

And he's failing at it.

Jack rolls his eyes before taking in a deep breath and sharply blowing directly into the honey-eyed kid's face. He squints as a forceful wind causes his eyes to water, and the next thing he knows he's on the ground with the ruminants of a snowball soaking his hat.

"Who threw that?" he calls, leaping to his feet. A tall girl quickly turns away with a snicker, trying to hide her smile. Frowning, Jack's original target lobs his own weapon at her, but just as Jack suspected the ball is too off-balance and instead smacks the green eyed boy next to her.

"Hey!" he squeaks, quickly forming his own retaliation and lugging it at the boy. But he ducks, and it plants itself in an African American's face.

"Free for all!" the second, shorter African calls, and all hell breaks loose as a full-scale war ensues.

But it almost stops as soon as it starts; with a large girl growling as the noise causes her to mess up her snowman. The first casualty bites his lip, but tentatively holds out a snowball to her.

"Do you wanna join us?" he asks shakily. She narrows her eyes at him, but suddenly smiles and hits him with her own projectile; resuming the game of death.

Jack watches it all from up in the boughs of the tree, occasionally tossing in a few perfect snowballs to even the score. Once he's sure that the children won't be stopping anytime soon, he calls upon Wind to pick him up and begins to drift off.

A familiar scream wipes his attention back, and he spots a Nightmare charging, aiming directly for—

Jack reacts without thinking, freezing the water beneath one of the mover's feet across the street and sending the plush red couch zooming to intersect the Fearling. It derails it completely, but in the process smacks into the brown haired boy.

Several shouts follow, but Jack ignores them and remains focused on the dark sand mare. It climbs to its feet and wheels away, and the elemental follows.

Where ever it's headed, Pitch is bound to be there.

And Jack has a little surprise for him.

**OwO**

**For those that count, like me, there are thirty-something reviews down there. THIRTY. I love you all so much!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **You should have a bad feeling! But don't worry, I'm not _that_ cruel. BTW, I love how you review almost as soon as the chapters posted! It makes me feel like this is important!

**Dark Inu Fan: **I will! And thanks for the compliment!

**Just. A. Taste. Of. What. You. Paid: **Wow, long name. Anyway, I update as fast as I can (I'm stupid and have six other ongoing stories!); and your criticism is taken to heart! Let me know how I did in this chapter!

**Sylvery: **Ha, I get it! "Silvery"! Ha! Anyway, thanks for stopping by and leaving me a bit of love!

**11pink45: **That's a good question...hope this chapter answered it!

**Caithlinn13: **Yeah, their picky about that sort of thing. And thanks for sticking with this!

**Taranodongirl1: ***sigh* Yeah, that's why I love him! My bad ass Jack!

**Sheeijan: ***nods* Yeah, they are! Bunch of bossy-pants! As for on their side... I try to imagine what Pitch would do with him and I shudder. *quakes* Anyway, till next chapter!

**Azhaeda: **No prob, and next time you'll get a _real_ fight!

**Darlene10104: **Well, that's still a far way off, but you'll get a little taste (as well as some more Jack flipping!) next time!

**DeathBySugarCube: **Aww, thanks! I love him too! And as for your first 'question' of sorts, here's your answer!

**FireLovesMe22: **Everyone seems so attached to my Jack! I'm surprised no one else has come up with a similar one yet! And I silenced you?! I've never been able to do that! Now, if only I could do that on my parental figures...

**Phantom Trainer: **Yes, it was fairly obvious; wasn't it? But that was the point! And see ya later!

**Jokermask18: **Yeah, I'm like a slightly extended version of James Paterson (that is the guy that writes Maximum Ride, right?) Anyway, large chapters just...but me. I can't seem to write thousands and thousands of words and stick them all in one place. I like cliffhangers too much!

**Lau: **They _ignore_ you?! What author in their right mind wouldn't take support where ever it came from?! Anyway, I'll always listen to you! I'm so glad you liked all Jack's abilities (especially the tunnels, though he can only open them in ice). Until next time!

**Katyuana: **Yeah, they kind of do...and then (as you read) _he_ goes to _them _(sort of...)! Until next time!

**Night-Fury1: **Omg, thank you so much~! That totally takes a weight off my shoulders! Agh, I love you so much!

**LadyPsycho16: **Thanks! I really love writing this so it's not a bore!

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: **Thanks! I'm glad you like this!

**TheFadingLight: **...EmiTenshi? It's your pic, but not the name... I'm lost! Anyway, well, the review is here now! The Guardians...well...they...they can't deal with Jack. And Jack is most certainly hunting Pitch!

**K: **I always listen to music when I right, so flipping out to the nearest song won't be a problem! And I hope this chapter was long enough for you!

**K: **Umm...there are two of you...O.O Anyway, not yet! Pitch takes control of Jack later, but I'll give you a heads up when that happens!

**Guest 6/10/13: **I don't either, but after this chapter they'll be more...trusting? And hell yeah Jack's going to make them pay for trapping him! And as for Pitch...*evil smile* read and find out!

**Guest 6/11/13: **Well, if you're the same one as the one above, then it seems to have been delayed...*shrugs* whatever, it's here now! Hope you liked this!

**SnowFlower Frost: **Hey, I love writing so no thanks are necessary!

**Silver Frost: **Thanks!

**8fangirl8: **LOL, I made your day! Hope I did the same thing here!

**JustPlainOldMe: **I'm crying. You gave me so much love that my eyes are leaking. A lot. Any more and I'll become dehydrated. I don't know what to say, other than I don't deserve all that! I'm just a girl sharing her passion with the rest of the world!

**FarmersGirl101: **OMG, I'm going to _die_ when that show comes out! I hear they're keeping Coulson! And you're not lazy!

**HappyFestus: **Oh, he likes his snowballs (this _is_ Jack.), but he doesn't throw them because...I can't tell you yet, it'll ruin the moment when it arrives! I'll just tell you it's really sad and depressing!

**Anon2013: **Well, here ya go! And you didn't have to wait long!


	8. Oh Hell (No!)

**Okay...I have a question. I...want to post a new RotG fanfic once I finish a story (I like to stay busy), but...I'm not sure if I should. Basically, the Guardians (including Jack), Pitch, and Jamie consist of the 'Seven Deadly Sins' of the human race, and the story would follow them as they fight against the goodness. So...essentially I've turned everyone evil (except for Pitch; he was already there), but I don't change much about how they act! So...tell me if you'd read it or flame me. I've also got a poll going if you'd rather stay anonymous, but you can still reply in a review if you'd like. PM me if you have questions, or would like to know more! Thanks so much; I know half of you probably won't read this...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

He probably should've planned this out a bit more…

Cause boy is it _hot_. Like skin-melting-off kind of sweltering_._ How can the humans _stand_ this?

Wind blows coolly in his face, not really helping; but the sentiment is nice. Gritting his teeth, Jack forces himself to continue through the humid air of Southeast Asia. The Nightmare had disappeared long ago, but there's only one place it could be going this far south.

Punjam Hy Loo; A.k.a: Tooth's Palace.

The mountainous island comes into view, one pile of rock in particular drawing the elemental's gaze. The towering peak disappears into the clouds, making it impossible for him to discern if there's snow covering the tip or not. But he'd have time to quell that curiosity later; right now he's got revenge to serve.

Slipping in through one of the many hidden entrances, he quiets Wind as he pulls up his hood and drifts from shadow to shadow. Distant echoes find their way to his ears, and Jack isn't sure if it's just his rage distorting the sound so it resembles screams or if it really is hundreds of people crying out in fear.

_Pitch is here, of course it's the latter_, he berates himself, darting out from behind a stone arch to take the direct route.

Who cares about stealth anyway? The bastard he wants is too buys terrorizing the miniature Tooth's or something to care that a puny spirit, like himself, is here to knock his block off. Besides, the shrieks of terror cover any noise he makes nice—

Something soft smacks into his face, drawing his attention back to the present. It slips into his hood, and tiny hands twine themselves into his hair.

"What the—Oh hell," he curses as a mare of darkness charges directly for him, thundering a high-pitched challenge. Raising an eyebrow, he draws moisture from the air into his palm and lobs the ice ball at the sand creature. It lodges in the being's chest and, with a snap of his fingers, explodes; along with the evil beast.

"Stupid thing, didn't your master tell you tend to do that?"

A small chirp rings in his ear, and he glances to the right to find a blue-green hummingbird fairy standing on his shoulder. She smiles at him, trilling happily.

"I'd get back in there if I were you," Jack says, rolling his shoulder to send her tumbling back. "This isn't going to be pretty."

Once again feeling her small fingers clutching at the nape of his neck, he creeps up one of the seven columns that make up the palace, bright eyes searching for his prey.

Jack finds him almost immediately, pacing in front of three tense Guardians and one furious Queen of the Sisters of Flight. He seems to be gloating or something, but Jack blocks out the sound of his obnoxious voice and focuses all his energy on the attack. Now he just needs to find the opportune moment…

Pitch turns his back on the place that he hides, and Jack finds his opening.

Shooting forward, he slams into the Nightmare King's back with all the unguarded force of an avalanche. The man's head cracks against the ground sharply and his breath whooshes out; his gold eyes widening in surprise and pain as Jack's feet land on his ribcage. His freezing air crackles around the two as the winter presses the length of his staff onto the back of Pitch's neck threateningly.

Jack leans forward slowly, constantly applying more pressure until his lips brush the shell of the other's ear. "_Never_ turn your back to the enemy," he murmurs, voice devoid of emotion; as if only informing a stranger of the weather.

Pitch grunts, twisting sharply to dislodge the lighter spirit. Jack flips away, blinking lazily as his nemesis struggles to his feet. Pitch smiles like a cat that found the cream, but his eyes blaze with fury.

"And speak of the devil, here he is!" he says loud enough for the shocked Guardians. "I hope you enjoy every minute of this, _Jack_. I know I will."

And he surges forward, a deadly scythe materializing in his hands just in time for him to attempt a splitting of the teen in front of him. Jack sidesteps, hooking the crook of his own weapon around the shaft of the other's and jerking the King close.

Jack grins viciously. "Oh, I sure will _Pitch_." And he kicks the man in the chest, flinging him away and wrenching the blade from his hands. It disintegrates instantly, but Jack could care less as he stalks around the elder spirit.

"This the best you got?" he taunts as the man wheezes. "You're just as inadequate as your underlings."

Pitch grits his teeth, eyes flickering over Jack's shoulder and giving his plan away. Planting his staff, he jumps into a single-handed handstand above it as a Nightmare runs through the air he had occupied a second before.

But instead of whirling around like he thought it would, the horse continues to charge towards the edge of the platform. Pitch stands, swinging onto the monsters back before it leaps off, streaking down to the shadowed land below.

Jack curses, throwing himself after his quarry. His limbs snap together, lessening air resistance and maximizing speed. His hood rips backward and he faintly hears the little Tooth fairy screaming through the blood pounding in his ears. Come to think of it, this is the fastest he's dived in _years…_

Pushing the thought away, he sets his sights the flickering tail of the dark sand abomination and draws the saturated air to him. _Just a bit closer…as soon as he reaches that tunnel…_

Something whizzes over his head, and he instinctually jerks to avoid it. The egg bombs explode in a rainbow of color, and to avoid the bits of shrapnel Jack swerves around the rock outcropping, cursing again as he pushes himself faster to regain the speed he lost. _Damn rabbit…_

Jack notes the rapidly approaching ground, but decides to ignore it for the time being. Because not catching Pitch is _not _an option.

His eyes tearing at the force of the resistance, he refuses to acknowledge the cries behind him, begging him to stop. Because he's _almost got him._ Just a couple meters more…

The darkness on the ground opens up to swallow Pitch and his steed, almost instantly closing itself. There's no way for Jack to follow him.

Sighing in disgust, he sharply flips around to land lightly on the earth as the tailwind of his nosedive strips the trees of most of their blossoms. North thumps down behind him, followed closely by Aster and Toothiana. The Queen's miniature pries her hands from the death hold on his hood to weakly float over to her; feathers all askew. Jack imagines that's what his hair must look like.

"Ya a'right mate?" the Aussie asks gruffly from behind, and Jack turns to glare at him.

"No. I would've had him if you hadn't thrown those bombs."

"I doubt ze outcome of zis vould haf changed, Jack," North rumbles, placing a big hand on his shoulder.

"I beg ta differ," Bunnymund growls, crossing his arms. "If he'd nawt shown up, we would'a known who Pitch's targetin' next an' we could go protect 'er."

"He's after someone else? Who?" Jack pries, leaning comfortably against his staff.

"We don' no! 'e was gonna tell us but then ya had ta go and try an' kill 'im!"

"What did he say about her? There aren't a lot of female spirits, so it should be easy to figure out which one he wants."

"He said she knows you," North says. "Said you two are close; both emotionally and in power."

Jack frowns. "Well damn, that narrows it down."

"What, you tryin' ta tell us yer a player?"

"No, I know exactly who he's talking about," Jack snaps, running a hand down his face. "He's talking about the spirit of Death: Rita."

**O . =**

**ATTENTION: I WILL BE GONE JULY 10-17. I WILL NOT HAVE INTERNET. THIS MAY BE THE LAST POST BEFORE THAT, SO IF YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT SCREAMING AT ME, THINK AGAIN. Thanks~!**

**sohrem666: **Yeah, these kids are their descendants.

**Jokermask18: **Eh, kind of...but definitely in the future; I love making things difficult for the Guardians!

**Azhaeda: **Aw, I'm sure you can figure it out! But I'll tell you anyway: She's the Grim Reaper! And thanks for everything!

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **He's gonna kick somebody's but, that's what's goin on!

**Katyuana: **Good, that's what I was going for! These kids are their like, great-great-times a hundred grand kids!

**TheFadingLight: **Oh, that's okay! And you're right, the woman at the beginning is the Grim Reaper! Or an Angel, depending on how good you were! Sadly, no trap (yet), but he'll stumble into one soon! And thanks for all the support!

**Dark Inu Fan: **I made Jack hate Wal-Mart because I've had some odd experiences at mine (all of them funny as hell!); plus it seemed right. And thanks!

**Phantom Trainer: **I've read a one-shot where the wind is a girl, and Jack has a big-time crush on her. It was actually in a series of one-shots called 'Ghost stories and other tales'. Check it out, some of them are pretty good!

**Sheeijan: **Jack would never! Besides, what good is a car if you can _Fly!_

**Caithlinn13: **Aww, I try! Jack is...interesting to write...his voice says the strangest things in my head...Anyway, thanks bunches!

**DeathBySugarCube: **Oh hell yeah, The Fight Scene is, sadly, still a ways away. But when it arrives, you'll know...

**Every1's Beta: **OTP...now it's going to drive me crazy as to what it means...but thanks for the 'amazing'! Does it mean On Top Part?

**Darlene10104: **Hope you liked this! This little chapter has been in my head for awhile, so I've had plenty of time to make it amazing!

**NovaLight: **I know! I tried to tell him that, but you know how stubborn Jack is. That, and he came from a very modest time and what not...maybe I'll convince him to take it off later *wink*

**K: **Oh, that makes sense! And Wal-mart usually draws a crowd, so he didn't want to accidentally get run through.

**8fangirl8: **Yes! Woman are more creative in the ways to kill people *cough _men_ cough* than anyone else! So of course Death is a woman! And sorry for the delayed update!

**akizai14: **He doesn't remember that he had a family, and he tossed the dream of having one a long time ago; since no one would help him. I plan on going more in depth about that, and trust me: it will be depressing (at least, I hope...)

**FrayAppleEater: **Ohh, are you a 'The Fray' fan? If so, me too! If not...sorry, I feel embarrassed. anyway, thank you so much for the compliment! They really mean a lot!

**Lau: **Eh, kind of. These new kids are the old one's reincarnations. And wow, thank you so much for all the feels! I'll be full for a week, at the least! And sorry for the slight delay!

**FarmersGirl101: **Really? Oh, you're kidding...Ha! And yes, a teasting taste of what the big battle will be, as well as the reveal of a new power of Jack's! Hope you liked it! And I currently have seven ongoing stories, but in actuality I'm working on...twelve? Two RotG Au's that I want to post, a FMA AU, and Eragon AU, a crossover between RotG and Artemis Fowl, a Hetalia omega!verse AU...yeah, I've got a lot. But hey, it keeps me from getting bored!

**Lolxxx: **Yes, this is Jamie and Co.'s reincarnations! And ya, a FAN!

**JayaEmera: **Aww, thanks so much! I'm honored that you think so!

**CroOkedTwiSted**: Okay, here's an update for ya!

**CrimsonKitsune333: **Yeah! And fyi, I try to update this once a week, usually on Mondays; Tuesday at the latest!

**SheMcScribe245: **Welcome back! And I don't mind, I've had to take breaks before!

**savedbygrace94: **Aw, you give me so many feels! I feel so spoiled!


	9. Of Death (And a Favorite Soul)

**I'm back~! And holly crow, you people that live in Florida...how do you deal with all that rain? I'm not kidding, it rained every day down there. No joke. Anyway, here's a new chapter! REMEMBER: NO SHIT OR NO POST. The vote/poll from last chapter is still going, for those that want a part!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope**

"Death?! Well bloody hell…"

"Rita? How you know Rita?"

"Oh my goodness, we have to warn her!"

"We've got to find 'er first."

Jack sighs, rubbing his temples as his listens to the most powerful and influential spirits known to man flounder to solve such a simple problem. Shouldn't they be smart enough to realize there's only one way to garner her attention? Jeez, it's like giving five year-olds trigonometry and demanding it done by sundown.

Uprooting his staff, he turns his back and stalks to the nearest exit. A series of shrill chirps follows his leave, and soon after the footsteps of the child-bribers mimic his actions.

"Vhere are you going, Jack?" North asks, catching up surprisingly fast.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to give Rita a heads up," he drawls, walking into air and dropping slightly into Wind's hold.

"You can do that?!" Tooth squeals. "Why didn't you say sooner?"

"Well, in dat case…" Father Christmas trails off into a sharp whistle, eliciting a wince from Aster. Several thuds follow, as well as more flinches from the Tooth fairy before his favorite mode of transportation arrives; panting and steaming.

"Hop in!" the driver calls joyfully. Tooth and Sandy follow obediently while the Pooka grumbles mightily under his breath about the bad puns that circle his race. The dream weaver pats the spot next to him, smiling encouragingly in Jack's direction, but the elemental raises his hand in a stopping gesture.

"No thanks little man; I'd rather be in control of my flight."

The gold man shrugs, nodding understandingly. _If only his comrades were so accepting_, Jack muses as he taps his fingers along his staff. From what he senses, a prime opportunity waits nearby…but it'll be lost if the old ones don't hurry.

_Hold up, why am I waiting for them? We're not a team!_

Internally smacking himself silly, Jack shoots off in the direction of the mainland. Shouts of surprise quickly fade in the distance, only to be replaced with the musical jingle of several tiny bells. Apparently his exit wasn't fast enough…

"Vait up, Jack!" the Russian shouts, disproving that theory. Pulling sharply up into a stop, he whirls to face the Guardians.

"Why are you following me?" he demands, twirling his staff as the cherry red sleigh circles him to retain altitude. "I'm pretty sure I'm competent enough to warn Rita all by my lonesome."

"But Pitch is after zhe both of you, ve don't vant anything bad to happen!" North replies obviously, blue eyes earnest. Jack sighs explosively, glaring at the leader.

"Seriously? _That's_ what you're going with? Do I still need to teach you the same lesson as Pitch?" he darts closer, nose to nose with the red spirit. "_No one_ will _ever_ control me but _me._ Got it?"

North frowns as Jack moves away, pointing out "But Pitch is much older than you. He has more experience—"

"Are we going to talk to death or not?" Jack interrupts, taking his place ahead of the reindeer. North drops the conversation in favor of directing his steeds, much to the winter's relief. Arguing never gets anyone far, and Jack has always preferred physical over verbal sparring.

Maybe he could talk Bunny into a match again; that short one they'd had was quite entertaining…

* * *

The grey sky seems to press down on the earth, muting all sounds. Several flakes drift on a lazy spiral downward, and Jack lets them be for the moment. More pressing matters need his attention than his OCD.

Sharp blue eyes scan the mountain side, quickly locating the disaster zone. Landing carefully, he examines the stirred snow for more signs of the tragedy beneath.

The ice crunches behind him, and a presence hovers uncertainly behind the teen.

"Jack, what is—"

The albino sharply brings a finger to his lips, silently snapping at the bearded spirit to shut up. Turning back to his job, he steps further onto the settling snow and squats on the rippled surface. Brushing his hand over the chilling substance, a thin sheet of the frozen material trails after the appendage and tumbles down the steep incline. Again and again he repeats the action until a body begins to appear.

Lips a dark shade of cerulean tremble in the frigid air as she gasps for breath and snow clings to her eyelashes, eyebrows, and hair; making her sparkle in the weak sunlight. Her pale face remains unchanging as her finder continues to shift the ice, stopping only when the cold covers half her from the chest down.

"Jack…" Tooth whispers, features frozen in a mask of shock. "You're…you're going to free her, right?"

Jack slowly shakes his head, not removing his eyes from the victim. "Even if I did, she still wouldn't make it. Her spine's shattered and most of her ribs are broken, restricting her lungs and piercing several other organs." He pauses, closing his eyes. "This is also how we're going to call Rita."

"You're going to _kill_ 'er?" Bunny chokes out, emeralds wide with horror.

"How can he kill someone that's already dead?"

The soft voice startles all but Jack, and its owner alights next to the elemental. The tall, lithe woman's iridescent wings fold neatly along her back, disappearing completely into the folds of her black cloak. Her dark eyes smile kindly at the Guardians, though her blood red lips remain in a neutral line. That is, until they land on teen.

"Jack," she sighs happily, pulling him up into a light hug. "I knew it was you I sensed. Been awhile, hasn't it?"

He returns her touch, briefly resting his chin on her thin shoulder. "Yeah, century and a half, right?"

Toothiana coughs daintily, gathering their attention. "Umm, hello, you're Rita, correct?"

The paler female nods once. "I go by many names, but that is one. And there's no need for introductions," she continues before the other can. "I already know all of you quite well."

Sandy frowns, a question mark forming above his head.

A tiny smile stretches her mouth. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I know your _souls_, not your person. As the guide to the afterlife, I take very good care to study those I can never lead; you five being among the immortals. Though, one above all I truly wish to have had…" she trails off, blinking lazily at Jack before turning to the human lying on the ground.

"It, by far, was my favorite," she adds, unsheathing a large, curved knife the length of her forearm. Bending down gracefully, she presses her hand to the girl's chest; just over the heart. "His soul was so strong-willed yet carefree, but protective at the same time, and I yearned for the day I would get to cut his lifeline."

Lifting her hand haltingly, she gently coaxes a thin, glowing white line connecting her palm to the girl out into the open. The light is weak, flickering constantly as it fights the loosing battle of death.

"And that day came sooner than I expected, though disappointed I was not. I used to find self-sacrificing ends a waste of life, but the boy's was so…beautiful." With her free hand, Rita uses her cold blade to sever the link closer to the body. The illumination freezes before coiling into her hand. The spirit stares lovingly at it momentarily before slipping both her weapon and the soul into her coat.

"But, alas, He had to interfere and take such a lovely prize from me. But now I can wholeheartedly agree this was indeed better for the human," she finishes, standing. She smiles again to a neutral Jack, taking his hand in both of hers.

"It was so good to see you again; brought back many memories of the times we worked together. Perhaps we can do it again some time?"

He shrugs on shoulder, closing his eyes briefly. "I'll think about it."

She smiles fully, revealing wicked sharp teeth. "Of course. But don't be shy; you know how to get a hold of me." She releases his hand and turns away, unfurling her wings.

"Oh, and don't worry about me. Pitch won't dare show his face around me," she tosses back before leaping into the air and disappearing just as suddenly as she came.

**O.O**

**Katyuana: **Tell me about it! Everyone knows Jack would've caught Pitch if Bunny hadn't been stupid!

**Jokermask18: **Yeah, vaca was coming up and I had to get the chapter out before I disappeared.

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **Da, he's going after death herself. And hell yeah Pitch got his ass kicked!

**sohrem666: **No prob! I know I don't like it when authors disappear, so I saw it only fair to warn you. At least I know some of you read it!

**life is short so am I: **Yes! Snow Grenades! Rita is going to be like Cupid; only seen in one or two chapters (I don't like throwing in completely new characters; throws off the old ones)

**Phantom Trainer: **Her full name is Rita Grim. *shrugs* Sorta like Bunny's but with my own unartistic flare. That's me!

**SnowFlowerFrost: **Thanks for the positive vote! But I'll tell you now, Seven Deadly Sins (for that is what I plan on calling it) won't be out for awhile...I'll let you know when I'm posting it, Kay?

**Henry-Turtle13: **Thanks for the vote and the encouragement! I take everything to heart!~!

**Sheeijan: ***snorts* I pictured almost the same thing! Smexy Jack...Love it! Anyway, the best rollercoaster I've been on is the Rocket down in Universal studios, Orlando Florida. Seventeen story VERTICAL climb and then drop. My experience with that is what I used to write Baby Tooth's ride so...yeah! Got it right!

**Taranodongirl1: **Yeah! I was a bit worried about the ambush scene, but now I see that the fears were unfounded!

**savedbygrace94: **Thanks! And your stories are much better than mine (still honored that you choose me as a beta), and thanks for reading KS! I usually don't see many readers from here over there. Weird, right?

**natalie1668: **Thank you for the vote, and I'll let you know when I plan on posting it!

**TheFadingLight: **Da, patience is a virtue. Especially with lines... Anyway, an update is here and explanations given! Hope you liked!

**thunder angel13: **Aww, thanks! I'm glad that the ambush was well-written; that was my first time writing something of that caliber!

**Darlene10104: **Ya, not out soon but hopefully it was worth the wait! Couldn't write over vacation, seeing as I can't drag my heavy ass tower computer with on a seventeen hour car ride...

**Every1's Beta: **Ohhh...Yeah, there's really no pairing in here. Though my favorite is JackxBunny

**Munchkinator: **Oh no; no prominent OC. Rita's going to be like Cupid and the Leprechaun, just in the background. This chapter and maybe one other are the only times you see her or hear about her.

**K: **Really? I update once a week; and it would be every day if this were my only fanfic. But I have six others, all pinning for my attention. And WalMart just got more...weird. I was shopping for goggles and...*shakes head* lets just say I got the life story of one very crazy check out attendant...

**FrayAppleEater: **I knew it! What flavor of apple do you like, I adore green! GO SOUR! And my favorite song by the Fray is 'You Found Me'. And thanks for the vote!~!

**Night-Fury1: **Don't worry, Jack will stop him! Hopefully...

**Azhaeda: **I got 'Rita' from Reaper. Her last name is Grim, if that adds a bit of scary. And wow, all the support you gave really made my decision easy! Then again, half of the voters and most of the reviewers on here love it too, so I'll alert you as to when I upload it!

**Kailyssia: **Thanks! I thought the snowball idea was pretty good too... Thank you so much for the vote! I'll let you know when I post it!

**lostsun: **No, no pairing whatsoever! Thanks for the like; and just curious: what's your favorite pairing for this fandom? Mines JackxBunny

**Angeline: **O.O Wow. That must have been one hell of a cookie. Can I have one too? And as for the challenge...JACK! LITTLE HELP!

**Guest 6/27/13: **Yeah, that's why I asked the question. If too many people wouldn't read it or hate it I was going to post it somewhere else...Or not at all. Thanks for your opinion!

**PurpleGoddess9: **Yeah, I love him too! BAMF!Jack makes the world perfect!

**Daniel1996: **Thank you so much; reviewers like you make it easy!

**Phoenix Risin: **Oh no! No knees! And Rita is a name I just gave her (derived from 'Reaper'). OH! Fiction press; is your name the same? I want to follow you there, seeing as 'The Wolf' is so good!

**8fangirl8: **Yup, that's my reasoning too! Besides, Death and Winter go hand in hand!

**NovaLight: **Definitely! That chapter will be SOOO much fun to write!

**Ash: **Thank you!

**Rubes99: **Wow, more people than I though read A/N. Thanks for the vote, and glad I hold you in such suspense! Thank you so much for your patience!

**Guest 7/7/13: **Uh, where ya goin'? This isn't over yet!

**Dark Inu Fan: **Oh, Rita hasn't gotten rid of Pitch for a reason (revealed later). That, and she just thinks herself too high and mighty to deal with him!

**Honey Bagder 1: **Really?! The best! OMG, the feels!

**Lau: **But-! But if you kill me I won't finish this! At least wait until the end! And thanks for the well-wishes; and don't worry about late reviewing (I'm guilty of the same thing~!)


	10. Two Words (In Six Centuries)!

**Okay, so important news! ****Seven Deadly Sins**** has been posted! Well, the first two (three?) chapters, but those are just introductory bits. The ****_real _****stuff doesn't begin until ch. 4...which should come out soon...**

**DISCLAIMER: Ha! Funny!**

"Vhat…vas _dat?_" North exclaims. "She knew! And vhat vas she talking about?"

Jack narrows his eyes. "Hey, give her some credit. Pitch's been turning spirits for a couple days now, so I think it's fairly obvious that he would've made a play for her sooner or later."

"Ya, but what was that story she was spoutin'?" Bunny reiterates for his frienemy. "Sounded ta me like she was tryin' ta tell us somethin'…"

The elemental rolls his eyes, throwing back, "Well I think you're reading too much into it, seeing as she used to go on one of those rambles every _day_ back when we were partners."

"How long _were_ you together?" Toothiana asks, almost hesitantly.

"She found me when I was three hundred-ish and…I guess took me in." Jack glances to the snow, scuffing his heel along it and making the surface flakes dance. "I…She helped me out, so I return the favor every now and again by helping her collects souls."

Sandy raises an eyebrow, glancing at the Russian who gets the hint. There's something the boy's not telling them, but right now's not the time to push for details.

"Vell, zhat makes zhe sense!" he exclaims, clapping thunderously. "And as vonderful as zhe story sounds, ve must get move on if ve vant to catch Pitch."

"But what about the teeth?" Tooth cries. "My fairies…Pitch stole them all…"

The one Jack saved (?) chirps indignantly, and she quickly corrects herself. "Almost all."

"We'll 'elp ya, o' course," Bunny snorts, crossing his arms.

"But Pitch—"

"I'll find him."

Startled violet meet determined blue, and the Queen instantly dives into worrying.

"You will? But what if he attacks—"

"I held my own against him once, and I can do it a thousand times more," the teen interrupts. "I'll track down Pitch while you guys worry about…whatever it is you usually worry about."

"All right…" she still looks unsure, but her minion sings something and she brightens. "That's perfect! Take Baby Tooth, she'll come find us if anything happens."

"And if you see zhe Light, head for Pole," the Cossack adds.

"An' don' dilly-dally, or we'll search for ya. An' trust meh, yer not gonna like that," Bunny promises, nearly glaring at the albino.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," the elemental flicks his wrist, already stalking away. "If I find something I'll leave a note with a yeti or something."

"Should we really trust 'im?" the Pooka asks as the spirit quickly becomes nothing more than a dot in the sky.

"Yes. He vill not rest until Pitch has been stopped," North replies with the utmost certainty. "And neither vill ve. Now let's go get some teeth!"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys forgot about the quarters!" Tooth says for millionth time as they enter the Globe Room. "I mean, that's like forgetting to paint the eggs on Easter or decorating the tree on Christmas!"

Sandy laughs invisibly, for once glad that he seems to have no voice.

"Or sleeping with your eyes open!"

He frowns, crossing his arms until his eyes drift to the skylight. Manny shines brightly, demanding their attention.

"Ve said ve vere sorry!" North cries, oblivious.

"An' we fixed it before the ankle biters woke up, so what's the big deal?" Bunny finishes, tapping his foot in agitation. Forgetting to paint the eggs; he'd never!

Okay, back to wishing for a voice.

Before things get too out of control, he pops up in the center of the huddle, pointing to their creator. Three pairs of eyes lighten with understanding, and North calls out joyously,

"Manny! Vhat news do you bring us?"

His light lands on the emblem etched into the ground, and slowly the four back away; unconsciously drifting to stand at the four corners. The beam shrinks to illuminate only the Guardian symbol, activating the crystal hidden below.

Shock travels through the spirits, quickly followed by glee.

"Oh! He's choosing, he's choosing someone!" Tooth, if she were on the ground, would be bouncing uncontrollably. Sandy smiles and nods, already having guessed who their father has created.

And as the hooded figure shimmers into view, he smiles triumphantly, fist pumping the air.

"Oh, Ah can see this goin' over _so_ well," Aster grumbles, frowning at the smirking representation of Jack.

"Of course it vill! He must be called in!" North hollers, the sarcasm thousands of feet over his head as he activates the aura boreal.

* * *

"Guys, I swear that if I find anything I'll tell you," Jack says as he allows himself to be escorted by a yeti. "And if you keep calling me in, I won't get anything done."

North beams proudly, smacking the boy's thin shoulder. "Ve know, but that is not vhy you vere called. You are here…to become Guardian!"

"What?" Jack deadpans, blinking lazily. "You dragged me off a good lead to pull this crap? What were you _thinking_? You don't even like me."

"Ah told ya so," Aster mumbles, earning a smack over the head from Sandy.

"Of course we do!" Tooth exclaims, frowning at the Pooka before turning to the teen. "You were chosen, after all."

Jack snorts, "You should probably wait for the selection to be a bit bigger before you pick someone." He turns, heading for the door and waving his goodbye.

"But _ve_ did not select you, Manny did," North calls, and the air temperature plummets.

With eyes like ice chips he slowly faces them again. "He did this?" he breathes, pointing through the skylight at the moon.

Toothiana nods frantically. "Yes, he choose all of us too."

His jaw locks as he closes his eyes. Releasing a breath through his teeth, he fists his hand around his staff before whirling around and stiffly making his way to the doors.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bunny calls, hopping to stand in front of the elemental. "What'da ya think _yer_ doin'?"

"Leaving," Jack hisses, pushing past the rabbit only to be snagged by the tooth fairy.

"But you're a _Guardian_ now! You have to—"

"I am _no_ such thing!" he snarls, causing her to flinch. "Especially if he's—" a pale finger is stabbed in the moon's direction. "—the one that ordered it."

North's jaw drops. "Buy _vhy_? All spirits dream of being picked!"

Jack chuckles harshly, shaking his head. "Oh, how stupid of me to believe that you people would understand."

"Understand what?" Tooth asks, gently placing a hand on his shoulder that he promptly slips from under.

"You don't know what it's like to be _ignored._ To be invisible, unheard, and unseen even by those of your own kind. For six hundred _years_ I've been like that; shunned by that…that _bastard!_" Wind howls outside, but its cries go unnoticed by those inside.

"Jack!" Tooth gasps, feathered hand rising to cover her mouth.

"Don't 'Jack' me!" he growls. "That old man has _never_ answered my questions, even when I screamed my throat _raw._"

"Jack…Manny never meant to—"

"You're precious _Manny_ has said only _two words _to me in six centuries!" the teen screams, thunder adding voice to his claim. "So you know what? He can just **_fuck off_**_! _"

Blue lightening stabs through the sky, and the explosion of sound that follows brings everyone but the albino to their knees. The ground buckles mightily, wood beams groaning, extinguishing the fire and shattering several windows. Multiple crashes echo up to them from the workspace, but are nearly drowned out by Wind's voice; shrieking in the anger that its frost child feels.

Breathing heavily, Jack launches himself through on of the broken panes, leaving behind a blast of frigid air. The blizzard follows his exit, and after a moment the moon's soft glow replaces the fire's light.

"Vell…that did not go as planned," North murmurs as he helps Tooth to her feet.

"Ya think?" Bunny snorts, being pulled out from under a yeti by Sandy.

**O.O**

**Is Jack pissed or what? I'm going to go with 'or what', cause PO sure isn't enough to cover that!**

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **Well, she's gotten over his soul; but she still thinks it's the best thing ever. But their friends because winter (Jack) is the deadliest season.

**Phantom Trainer: **Ahh, I'll have to do that. And I don't think Nature's going to make an appearance...But then again, this story tends to have a life all it's own!

**Time to Be: **No problem!

**Sheeijan: **Lol, it's fine (you're not the only one that did something along those lines...O.o). But yeah, back when Jack was human she practically had a love affair with his soul...

**Heart of Fire and Ice: **Hey! I didn't know you had an account! And where's that photo from? It looks very familiar...

**NerdyLittleCray: **Oh sorry about that! They're just friends, partners in death if you will.

**Phoenix Risin: **Ya, same name as here too! Nothing posted, but I've been dying to post the prologue of one of my oldest stories. I'm in the process of rewriting it now...and boy, my style of authorship has changed _so_ much in seven years...it's scary...And no, Rita and Jack are just close friends. She's the only spirit he really had contact with during his 600 years, so...and my favorite genre of music is a tie between rock and punk rock. Yours? And be sure to wear plenty of sunscreen!

**savedbygrace94: **Really? Well that's awesome! Most readers just see this one and don't look at the others, no matter how many times I try to shove them over there...You can lead a horse you water but you can't make it drink...Anyway, fight scene slowly but surely approaching! But we still have a little ways to go!

**Darlene10104: **My vacation was wonderful, thanks! And don't die! I love your reviews; I could never replace them!

**TheFadingLight: **Ugh, seriously! Sometimes I wonder if people have ever heard of deodorant...And you're the only one to ask that! Jack does **not**know Rita was talking about him. And Rita is death, she knows _everything!_

**Azhaeda: **Ya, and the first two chapters are up! I know, I really should have finished something else before...but so many of you loved it so-! And I'm glad you like Rita, I know some people don't like it when authors introduce OC.

**Every1's Beta: ***shrugs* Ya. My favorite pairing is Jack/Bunny (JackRabbit, right? I don't follow the silly names...), but I know lots of people are against that. But in my new RotG fic, Seven Deadly Sins, there are hits at almost every pairing! It's going to be so much fun to see which one wins!

**FrostFan: **Oh, I love you! I love the love you give me and I just want to hug you! That's not creepy, right? Anyway, here's a post just for you!

**Lau: **You live in Florida!? ERMAGERD, that's so cool! Oh, no, Jack remembers nothing (though by the end he'll have them back!) And I'm planning nothing! *hides hands behind back* Nothing at all!

**Jokermask18: **Nope, just close friends. She's the only spirit he's really on speaking terms with, so...yeah, best buddies they are!

**Honey Bagder 1: **Yup! Death has been around _forever_ and knew of him when he was a human.

**Kiss-My-Asphalt: **Quick question, do you have an account on Fictionpress? I'm pretty sure I've seen a penname over there review on a few stories I've read and I'm wondering if you're the same person...Anyway, Death knows all; and Pitch isn't really keeping quiet about turning other spirits so...she's one smart gal!

**Lolxxx: **Hey, as long as you read it that's fine! And Skeeter from HP was turned into a beetle for awhile, and that's all I could think about when writing her character! And no, Rita is just like Cupid: one or two chapters seen and mentioned in a few others.

**8fangirl8: **Dude, before they make RotG 2 I think they need to come on here, read some fanfics to see what the fans want and _then _make the movie. How cool would that be?! And then when it comes out... I'm shivering in anticipation already!

**Dark Inu Fan: **Thanks! But really Jack and Rita's relationship really is just that: he either feels something happen with winter or causes it and they meet afterwords to gather the souls. But they are fairly close friends, seeing as Death is really the only spirit he talks to. Every one else is too busy hating his guts...Poor Jack!

**Tiger723: **Aw, shucks! Now you're making me blush! Hey, I rhymed! Anyway, I'm honored that you like my BAMF!Jack. And if you liked how I wrote him here, you might want to check out Seven Deadly Sins: I turned him into a sin, nonetheless Wrath!

**Ciega Chica: **Compliments! I want to hug you! No, I want to bake you COOKIES! Is that creepy? Probably...anyway, thanks so much!

**alight: **Hey, long time no see! And hell yeah I've updated! Not a lot, but enough to satisfy the muses in my head! Wait, who am I kidding; they're never satisfied!


	11. No More (Blowing Up and Crap)

**School's back in less than a week, so updates WILL SLOW DOWN. Thanks for understanding that an education comes before the love of my life...*sniffle* Anyway, how many of you would read a companion fic about Jack and Rita's time/partnership together?**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sick of this**

The black velvet sky cradles the diamond stars lovingly; making the pinpricks of light appear closer than they actually are. But in the center of it all, the moon ironically appears the most distant of them all.

If only he were.

Frost ferns slowly crawl up the rusted light post as he leans against it, making the rusted metal gleam again. Staff resting in the crook of his arm, he tilts his head to look up at the pale satellite; artic eyes calm despite the emotional storm raging within the being's mind.

The wind picks up a few stray flakes, bouncing them around and drawing his attention away from the rock in the sky. Lips twitching, he flicks his wrist at the bits of ice; forcing them to settle. But the breeze picks them up again, gently blowing them in its child's face. He brushes them away, rolling his eyes as one lands briefly on his nose before drifting down the deserted street.

"I know," he whispers, chuckling lightly. "They're not very subtle, are they?"

Pushing away from his resting place, he lightly drags the crook of his staff along the sidewalk, layering the concrete in a thin, harmless sheet of hoarfrost. The dew drops on the windows showcasing the boardwalk's finest freeze as well, adding mystic to the merchandise. If only the patterns could withstand the blazing sun; then maybe this tiny town would get some income.

Reaching a four-way intersection, he briefly contemplates which way and decides on the left path, but only after double tapping the ground to ensure the frost spreads down the other roads too.

Halfway down, the asphalt turns into wooden planks and the street narrows considerably. And not much further it stops altogether; a waist high steel wire rail alerting wanderers of the drop-off.

Walking right up to the edge, he rests his elbows on the top cable as he looks out at the gigantic lake. He remembers, once upon a time, when the large body of water was just a simple little watering hole that kids cooled off in during the summer heat; or skated on during the bleak winter months.

His eyes soften as memories of a better time wash through his system; times when he never worried about watching his back for a knife or keeping his distance…the only thing he cared about back then was being acknowledged…

Sighing, he shoves the nostalgia away and strokes the rope, coaxing the ice to stick as he says, "I know you're there."

He receives no answer, and a small smile works its way back onto his unfazed face.

"You're standing on my ice guys; I can _sense_ you hiding behind the corner. …If you're worried I'll blow up again, I can assure you I won't," he shakes his head, a light chuckle infusing in his voice. "I'm sure by now you've heard about how I remade Antarctica. I crumbled it up, then flattened it out; crumbled it up again…" he caresses the cable again, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "Frost is about all I can do right now…"

A hand lands on his shoulder, and he glances up at Tooth's gentle face.

"It's not your anger we're worried about sweetie, it's you."

"Besides, it's only natural ta blow up when ya get news like that; after all ya've been through. Ah know I would've," Bunny admits from his left, crossing his arms and leaning against the rail.

"Ve all vould have!" North booms, scooping Jack up in a backwards hug.

Wincing, he pushes on the older man's arm until he's released. Turning to face the Russian, he asks tentatively, "So, no harm done to you guys? What about the workshop?" he continues after receiving a negative on the first question.

North waves the last inquiry away. "Just old toys that I vas going to trash anyvay."

The winter nods, eyes slipping back to the ground. After a moment, he offers what he believes they came for, saying, "I haven't found much on Pitch; he's keeping a pretty low profile… Before you called me in, this is where he was last seen."

Sandy frowns, motioning around them to ask if he means this immediate area.

The teen shakes his head, then nods out to the frozen lake. "No, he was out on the water, actually. Seemed to be looking for something."

Lines crease Toothiana's forehead as she voices, "I didn't know he had a connection to the lake…"

Jack shrugs. "He might not. But if he's still trying to get me then he's on the right track."

"Vhy do you say that?" North prods, bracing himself to be rebuked.

"I was born from that lake," the teen explains. "For the first century or so I didn't wander far from it. And even when I did start traveling the world, I always came back to rest or to be alone. It was only when the humans cut down the forest and enlarged it that I moved to Antarctica."

"Thank you…for sharing that," the Cossack says after a moment of silence. "Is there anything else you found about Pitch?"

The albino shakes his head. "No but…guys? I still want to help… you know, defeat Pitch. But on one condition," he adds quickly, spotting their (mostly) elated faces. "You gotta stop with all the…the Guardian crap. I'm not the right spirit for the job, and I wouldn't be seen anyway."

"But you _vill_ be seen Jack! Children—"

"No, North," he interrupts firmly. "I never have been seen and never will be. So just drop it, okay?"

The gift giver glances at his comrades, silently asking their opinion. Tooth smiles and silently claps her hands while Bunnymund nods once. Sandy gives him a thumbs up, but signs that they'll talk later, in private.

"Alright, but ve have a condition too." Jack raises an eyebrow, but stays silent. "You must stop zhe cursing."

The elemental rolls his eyes, but nods anyway. "No promises, but I'll try my best."

"That's all we ask," Tooth readily agrees. "So where do you want to start?"

Jack frowns. "Don't you guys have other things to do?"

"Easter's comin' up, but Ah can spare a few hours," Bunny says, pushing away from the rail. "Especially if ya'll help when the time comes."

"But of course!" North shouts. "Ve can help paint little eggs!"

"Hey, there are thousands of googies that need ta be ready, so don't make it sound so easy!"

"But it _is_ easy!"

"Ah'd like ta see ya do it yerself then!"

Jack rolls his eyes at their antics, earning a knowing smile from Sandy. But movement behind the golden man draws his attention, and the amused smirk slips off his face as he recognizes the two glowing orange orbs.

"Nightmare!" he shouts, leaping over the arguing holidays as the beast rears and takes off. Streaking after it, he silently promises that this one won't escape him.

He'll track it to the damn moon and back and won't stop to freeze the stupid rock in the process.

**O-O**

**sarafine-ecleips: **I like him too! That's why I decided to make him up!

**Phantom Trainer: **Nope! No blame coming form my side! Though I'm hefting quite a bunch at Manny...

**NerdyLittleCray: **Yes! Manny should trade places with Jack and see what living alone like that feels like! Oh, I should do something with that...

**NiaJayne: **Abandon? That word isn't in my vocabulary when it comes to writing (plus I love this too much!). And I love all the love and pie and cookies and cupcakes and can I give you a hug before I burst into happy tears?

**Sheeijan: **Yeah, she probably did. I was actually thinking of doing a little side one-shot about that too! And hey, I don't blame you for being a bit freaked out by Rita...she's been around FOREVER.

**Jokermask18: **My muse hasn't told me yet... But yeah, I'm pretty sure his center isn't going to be fun...I was thinking something along the lines of accepting help when you need it or believing in oneself...What do you think? If you have any other ideas, I'll gladly listen to those too!

**lostsun: **Oh, yes! Good and evil getting together makes my heart pound too!

**savedbygrace94: **Thank you so much! Sorry it too forever (SCHOOL... I HATE IT), but I'm not dead so!

**Heart of Fire and Ice: **Don't worry, Jack's just leaving to blow of some steam! A lot of steam...

**Dreamitandbelieveit: **Thank you, and in a chapter or two (three?), he'll 'meet' Jamie. Well, more like burst into his room chasing a nightmare and cause a lot of mayhem, but hey, he was there to see the boy!

**Kiss-My-Asphalt: **Oh...too bad...anyway, Thanks for the love and everyone feels sorry for Jack and hates MiM guts right now!

**FrostFan: **Oh! Well, gosh, this little thing's worth all that? To save you the trouble, I usually update about once a week, but now that school's here I don't know...you know an account here is free, right? You can follow stories and get alerts through email that they've been updated...And ERMERGERD, I WANT TO HUG YOU SO MUCH! And yes, Jack's potty mouth will be discussed by Tooth and Sandy and North...they're leaving Bunny out cause he curses a bit too...

**KodiakWolfe13: **Nope! No lameness here (though I don't blame you in thinking there was!) And I'm glad you like Rita; I was a bit apprehensive about just suddenly making Jack have an OC friend...

**Clio: **As long as you read, I don't care! Like seriously, I could get no reviews but if I see the views number go up I have a party! But don't get any ideas; I still love to hear all your guys' thoughts! And thank you so much, I wish I had better words to convey how I feel!

**TheFadingLight: **Thank you so much! I thought about doing a little side one-shot about how Jack and Rita met; maybe turn it into a companion to this one of their time together. And angry is an understatement. But hey, this chapter we see a new side to Jack; one that I think everyone might like!

**Dark Inu Fan: **Lol, love the PG-ness of all this! Cause Jack sure wasn't! *sigh* But he's calmer (more like worn out form his anger) now, so that's good.

**Azhaeda: **Ya! I know someone from here reads the author's note! Anyway, thanks for checking it out and hope you liked this new side of Jack!

**Phoenix Risin: **Found you too! And I love the story you've posted; I can't wait to see what the necklace does! And I don't care much for the new stuff either; but that could be because I ride with my mother all the time and she likes the oldies station...And who doesn't love the silent little guy?

**Signe-Pyon: **Oh no, Jack had the sense to leave before the storm he accidently called could do some real damaged. And thank you so much for the love, I'll pass it on to him!

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: **VideoGamingFreak? That is you, da? Anyway, thanks for the love!

**8fangirl8: **Thank you, and I know right? I think all movie makers or book sequal writers should look at the fanfic to see what the people want and then use that as inspiration for their own stuff!

**Lolxxx: **Lol, understatement! And hey, don't say that about yourself; everyone else on this site right now hates MiM too!

**Darlene10104: **If you were expecting another blow up...I'm sorry; my muse demanded that I show this sappy little thing...But thanks bunches for the love!

**Tiger723: **Yes. BAMF!Jack is the only name that seemed to fit him. And I'm glad you found his reaction on the dot, and what is Marbles? Is in this fandom? I'll have to look it up... Anyway, speaking of Rita I want your opinion: I want to do a little side story/one-shot thing about how they met, maybe expand it into their brief partnership. Ya think I should go for it?

**WhiteAnxiety: **Ya, many people do want to know how Jack and Rita met...and my muse is whispering that I should do a one-shot/mini-story/copanion fic about how they came together and about their partnership. And thank you for all the love; I don't know what I would do without the support of the readers!

**shiarein: **Thank you!

**thisiscorinth: **Thank you! I'm glad you love it!

**otaku908: **Sorry it's taken forever (SCHOOL...WHY?), and I'm flabbergasted that I left you type-less (LOL). Thank you for all the support; I'd be dead in the water without it!

**Reading Addict: **As long as you read them it's okay! Hope you find this new chapter just as great as the others!


	12. Sleeping (Not!)

**You guys have no idea how much all your support means. Seriously; I cried because I was so happy that everyone understood what I am going through. Anyway, I have a poll going that I think you'll like: Should I just focus on one story, which would be the most popular (aka, THIS ONE) and work on it until completion and move on to the next or try and stick with the update schedule? Vote here in a review, by PM, or at my profile. Thank you all so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, no. Maybe if I win the lottery...**

The Nightmare takes a sharp turn, but Jack takes a sharper one; staying right on the dark thing's tail. Reaching deep, he searches in vain for a forgotten piece of magic that could have made it through his tantrum. Curse his fore-thoughtlessness; if he even had just the smallest bit of energy the Nightmare would be a popsicle right now!

The beast leaps over a small picket fence into the usual urban garden, sprinting to the redbrick home and plunging through an open window. Jack follows a second after, landing in a sparse living room stacked high with unpacked boxes. Eyes scouring the shadows, he leads with his staff as he creeps into the kitchen.

Finding nothing, he drifts cautiously around the rest of the first level before backtracking to the staircase he noted when entering. At the top landing, he follows the sound of muffled snores to a large bedroom where a single human lies on her stomach. She must have collapsed there after a tiring day, seeing as her shoe's are still laced tightly. The Nightmare wouldn't like her fear, but if this woman is a mother...

Back in the hall, the teen pushes open the door directly opposite, entering a room glowing softly with holographic posters; almost all of them childishly drawn. Recognizing the self-portrait as that of the kid that fails at the art of snowballs, Jack shifts closer to check the golden sand floating above his head for any discrepancies.

Something taps against the window, and the elemental whirls to find Sandy waving cheerily on the other side. Straining to keep a sigh of irritation down, he stalks to the pane and snaps open the lock.

"Have you found anything?" he asks, causing the plump man to hastily put a finger to his lips.

Jack flicks his wrist, turning back to the bed as he replies, "He's not going to wake; he can't hear me. Where are the others, not arguing-"

"Here you are!" North thunders, squeezing in the same way as Sandy. "Ve were wondering vhere you had disappeared to!"

"Dude! Sleeping kid here!" Jack snaps, pointing with his weapon to the brunet.

"Eh, yer talkin' just as loud!" Bunny retorts, hopping out of his hole.

"And I could scream in his ear and the most he would do is roll over; what's your point?"

"Ah'm just sayin' that ya should practice what ya preach."

"This coming from the hypocrite that yells at Santa about procrastinating?"

"Ya can't paint eggs early or they rot!"

"Boys!" Tooth shouts, "If you're going to scream, do it outside!"

Jack rolls his eyes. "As I've already pointed out: he can't hear me. So in reality-"

"Whoa!" a new voice cries. "I need to drink Adrenaline more often!"

Four of the five entities stiffen, turning with comical slowness to face the child practically bouncing in his bed.

"So, what stage is this?" the brunet continues, ignorant of the horrified look a certain fairy is leveling him with. "The High or the Crash?"

"You drank _Adrenaline?!_" Tooth shrieks, feathers fluffing up; making her look twice as big. "Do you know what that does to your _teeth?!_"

"Do you know what it does to your _nerves?_" Jack counters, fighting the smirk that threatens to break out. "It fires them _raw._ I once saw a kid take a sip from his father's thermos; he couldn't sleep for a _week._"

North nods solemnly. "Da, I remember him. Mardead Jaffens, first time on zhe Naughty List, that one..."

"Mardead _who?_" the boy interrupts. "And why'd he get on the Bad List?" He suddenly pales and squeaks, "Am _I_ on the coal side?!"

"Nyet, no! You are good little boy!" the big man quickly soothes, wincing at the noise. "Now just-"

_"Bunny!"_

A ball of pink hurls into the room; flying at the anthropomorphic rabbit. He stumbles from the force of the tackle, barely saving himself from toppling backwards onto the window seat.

"Aw Crikey," he curses, staring down at the blonde head. "Someone get this thing off meh!"

Jack snorts. "What, can't handle a little girl?"

"I'd like ta see you stay all cool an' collected with 'er clingin' to ya!" Aster hisses, tugging her arm gently in attempts to free his chest.

The albino glances to Sandy, who smiles secretly before approaching the two. A handful of dream-sand appears, and he deftly sprinkles a bit on the mortal's head. Her eyelids flutter shut instantly, but her hold does not slacken.

"What did you do?" the brother asks, bolting out of bed. "If you hurt her-"  
"She's fine, Sandy just sent her back to her dreams." Tooth smiles warmly, seeming to have gotten over the energy-drink fiasco. "Just as you should too."

He frowns. "Wait... So I'm _not _asleep? This is real?!"

"Uh-"

"Oh sweet, I can't wait to tell the others!" He grins broadly, rubbing his hand mischievously. "They're going to be _so_ jealous!"

"Twenty bucks says he blows it out of proportion," Jack offers, leaning against the door jam. The dream weaver frowns in his direction, and he raises his hands in self-defense.

"Just trying to keep things interesting."

The fallen star shakes his head, blowing the sand in the child's face and catching him before he collapses to the floor.

"I think someone should stay here tonight," Tooth proposes, garnering inquiring looks from the others. "We never did find that Nightmare, and there are two kids here at the perfect age."

"Easy pickins," Bunny adds, nodding. "Why don't we have a rotation? Four go out and try to find a new trial while the other stays behind."

"Zhat is great idea!" the Cossack exclaims. "Who vants first shift?"

"I'll take it," the Queen volunteers. "And I'll send Baby Tooth out after an hour to find someone else."

Everyone nods, and Jack makes a show of stretching his arms.

"I'll be in the lake if anyone needs me," he informs before swinging out the window.

North frowns. "Did he mean zhat literally?"

Bunny sighs, tapping his foot twice. "I don' really care anymore."

**^ . ^**

**Btw, I think review responses will vanish for a time; just because my schedule is so jam-packed already...**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: **No, not mushy...he's just seen how he...kinda overreacted a bit. Sorry it took so long and thank you infinitely for your patience!

**NerdyLittleCray: **Yeah, I just typed that for effect. And it worked!

**Dreamitandbelieveit: **Oh, don't worry! When Jack meets Jamie, you will be upset at first but then the waterworks will start (I hope!)!

**Phantom Trainer: **Thanks for the support and all, and yes: Sandy is "dead" in this chapter. Cause ya gotta weaken the Guardians somehow!

**felicityinorlando: **Thank you! I just write what I think goes!

**TheFadingLight: **Oh no, the town still has snow; Jack's just spreading the frost. I've got your vote on the companion fic, and thanks for the well-wishes!

**Time to Be: **You'll see what Pitch's plans are soon enough; have no fear! And thanks for the love and patience!

**Sheeijan: **Yeah, I was toying with the idea of having them fall on each other and make a lot of noise too! Sadly, my muse denied me the happiness...And you're correct: Jack truly believes he will never be seen. In the big fight, you'll get to see this more in-depth.

**alight: **I know, but Jamie's descended is here! And I know, everyone mourns for the pond...

**Jokermask18: **Thanks, many of the readers wondered about how Jack and Rita meet and such, so I was like "Hey, might as well give them what they want."

**Lau: **Tell me about it! And my school is _so_ crowded! I can't thank you enough for your patience and understanding!

**Darlene10104: **Big fight? Sure, why not?! And awed-ness...most definitely!

**Serendipity's tears: **Oh, sad name; but I like it! Thanks for the support about the companion (love the analogy). Hopefully I can post it soon...

**Dark Inu Fan: **Yeah; humans take over everything...And you're right, the town is now an 'Atlantis' of sorts. Thanks for your ongoing support!

**8fangirl8: **I'm glad you're enjoying everything and I can't thank you enough for being so understanding! It truly warms my heart!

**akizaki14: **Hey, picture change! And I know; bad people! That's JACK'S lake!

**Melissa98: **Thank you! I'm sorry about the...well, everything and lateness and all, but education must come first!

**K: **Good questions...and I can't answer that last one, but yes. Jack has calmed down.

**savedbygrace94: **ERMERGERD, hey! I knew you were back! Sorry about the total fail in updating; school doesn't know when to quit!

**Sora Tayuya: **Interesting name...anyway, Jack chasing a Nightmare while low on energy is most certainly a good thing for drama!

**Honey Bagder 1: **Thank you! I hope this continues to build in better-ness!

**Lolxxx: **Dude, I bet Jack _could_ toss them around the world. He's just too lazy to do it (don't tell him I said that).

**Azhaeda: **LOL! I'm so glad you like SDS! Chapter 3 (the last introductory) is well on it's way! I just have to finish Wraith...


End file.
